A king and his servant: Wake me when the world has changed
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: This is the second story in the series. If you haven't read the first I'd recommend reading it. 'A king and his servant: Don't judge a book by it's cover.' In this story James wakes up to the new world the gods had cursed him too. Will he be able to live with his new life or will the previous life he forgot come back to claim him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is the second story in the series of A king and his servant. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have just started reading the series. I highly recommend that you read 'A king and his servant: Don't judge a book by it's cover.' First or you may find it hard to keep up with the story line. As with my other story I will set a warning. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. If you don't like boyxboy. Then don't read. Just like with the last story I will try updating on a daily basis. Enjoy!**

* * *

James yawned as the sunlight cascaded onto his eyelids through the silk curtains of his room. _"OH you cannot run and you cannot hide. Yeah you got to face it baby, things go bump in the night!" _His alarm clocked played the song loudly so he could not ignore it. His bronze hand reached out as it smashed down onto the off button as his turquoise eyes blinked open slowly. He groaned as he turned his body on the bed. His leg and ankle were shooting waves of pain through him. "Stupid lame leg." He growled as he slowly slid it into the long mechanical stripped boot which rested next to his bed.

He winced as he reached down and pressed the long strips of metal against his leg and locked them in place. He ignored the sight of the ugly red and purple lumps which covered his foot or the hideous bright pink scar which stretched down from his leg. Long fresh surgery lines were covered across his foot from where scans and examinations had been preformed to try and help it. He hated the fact that it was hurt.

He hated the fact he couldn't walk.

And most of all. He hated this stupid brace!

As the metal curved set over his foot. He tried flexing it to see if he had regained some function. Of course he wouldn't move it much without agony shooting through his body because of it but that didn't stop his determination to try.

Of course though, he couldn't move it much. Just as he couldn't walk on it. He would mask his face as he walked so that the pain would betray it. His mother had taken him countless times to the hospital to try and see if it could be fixed but the idiot doctors couldn't even find something wrong with the damn thing! He yanked hard on the strap as it finished clamping around his leg. It started just before his toes and ended just beneath his knees. "James? Are you okay in there?" His mother called gently. "Do you need some help with the brace?"  
"No it's fine." James reached up and ran a hand over his forehead.

Daenerys stood outside the door. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the hard wood. Her blond hair cascaded down her neck and across her shoulder. It was braided smartly and yet still shined. People often thought that it was dyed because it was that bright sometimes it almost seemed silver. _Why can't James accept help... Because he takes after me. _She grinned slightly to herself at that. James was her pride and joy, it hurt to see him have to struggle with this on a daily basis. It was almost impossible to remember the days when he would run out of his room in the morning and hug his mother before he ran to school. Those days when he used to be on the stage and dance... "Okay then." She turned and began to walk down the corridor of rooms. "Drogon!" She called out. "Rhaegal! Viserion! Come on! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Three sets of groans filled the rooms. "Oh by the way, I've cooked bacon and sausage for breakfast."

Three loud sets of bangs hit the floor synchronised as they called out. "COMING!" They all yelled at the same time.

The three doors were flung open as three figures began to step out. The first boy to step out had pitch black hair and sparkling midnight eyes. His skin was slightly pale though he was strongly built in his torso as he took pride in his six pack. He was the eldest of the Daenerys' siblings. He wore a pair of black boxers and stretched as he lent against the wall. "James do you need any-"  
"SHUT UP!" The voice screamed out from the room and Drogon flinched back at the angry snarl of his youngest brother. He had been awoken last night by the pained screaming. If it wasn't from his leg then it was from the nightmares. Why couldn't his little brother just get a break for once? "James come on! Let me in there and help you."  
"Oh come on. You know how stubborn he is."

Drogon turned back to gaze at his younger brother. "Rhaegal that doesn't change the fact that he's family!" He snarled and watched the younger sibling pale slightly.

Rhegal like James had bronzed skin though he had dyed his natural hair to a deep crimson. His body was leaner and more athletically built for running. While Drogon spent his time in the gym. Rhaegal spent most the time on the running track. "Doesn't give him an excuse to shout at us!" He said loudly through the door.  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL MOTHER WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEHIND THE SPORTS STANDS YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL!"  
"YOU LITTLE DICK! WHO TOLD YOU!"  
"I READ YOUR FUCKING DIARY!"

A pause grew between Drogon and his younger brother as he raised an eyebrow. "You have a diary?" He grinned.  
"It's a JOURNAL!" He slammed his fist on James' door and began to walk off but not before a feminine laugh filled the hallway.  
"Yeah right!"

The final sibling stepped out their room as Viserion leant into her doorway. Like their mother and most of the kids she was an absolute beauty. Her golden hair wound down her back and was tied with a few flower accessories that she had bought. She wore a white blouse and denim jeans with black heels and somehow she still looked amazing. "YOU CAN'T TALK! YOURS IS JUST AS ENTERTAINING!"  
"You... little..." All humour had slipped off her face and been replaced onto Rhaegal's as his deep sapphire eyes glinted. A tooth grin moved across his face.

But now Viserion was banging on the door as her cold eyes pierced through the wood. "JAMES OPEN THIS DOOR!" She and her brother spent most of their time in theatre class though James mainly stuck to the swimming team. "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!? YOU LITTLE CR-"

Everyone became still silence became the master.

Drogon whispered quietly. "You two go to breakfast. Go on. I'll talk to him." The two siblings exchanged glances. It wasn't until Viserion whispered. "James I didn't mean it."  
"Go. To. Hell." Came the quiet growl from James room. The two siblings walked away sadly.

Drogon sighed and pulled on a shirt as he knocked on the door. "James can I come in?"  
"What ever."

Drogon took this as the closest '_Come on in dear brother' _He would get off the brother.

James' room was painted an emerald and was humble though the decoration taste definitely was opposite than anything that Drogon would have chosen. When they had first moved into the house James had taken the smallest room. His siblings insisted that he drew the short straw but deep down James had always wanted the humblest room. It was a square room with four walls. As you walked into room the first thing you saw was the sheer expanse of bookshelves which took up the majority of one wall. A large white wardrobe was placed on the right followed by a few tables and draws of jeans and shorts. The boy had more than enough clothes to last for the next five years and half of it he hadn't even worn!

Drogon grinned slightly. His little brother: The Diva dragon was the nickname he liked to call him. His brother could sing and dance, he was so amazing. Those very rare moments when James' leg hadn't become so bad. He used to be able to dance so amazingly. People would awe at the way he used to be able to move.

But then he had his accident the leg.

Drogon pulled out the white chair which was in front of a table and mirror where James liked to get himself ready in the morning. Drogon just watched his brother slowly struggle to his feet. The brace slowly creaked as he moved his leg forward slowly. The movement seemed agonising just by looking at it. "Where are Viserion's and Rhaegal's diaries?"  
"I don't have them." James growled as he opened the glass doors on the final wall to the balcony and let the fresh air fill the room. The balcony had a railing of black iron which had roses wrapped around them.  
"You really grew those roses well." Drogon smiled and for a second James stared out at the balcony giving a faint smile. Drogon noticed the barriers were slowly coming down between them.

James slowly got his leg into some tight leather jeans but then paused as he looked down as his socks and shoes. "Here." Drogon knelt in front of him and gently easy the boy's foot into the shoe before tying the laces enough that so they weren't lose enough to fall off but tight enough that they provided some support. "Thanks." James muttered quietly. "Just... please don't tell the others you had to help me... Please?" He whispered.  
"Don't worry." The eldest brother smiled. "So I heard that you and Joffrey went to the cinema the other day?" James blushed incredulously.  
"Joffrey and me are just best friends that's all." James slowly pulled on a tight collar white shirt and pulled a emerald hooded jacket on over it. He ran his hand a couple of times through his locks of hair and smiled approvingly to the mirror when he saw the finished image. "Besides Joffrey is all excited cause apparently a new boy is joining school tomorrow... why someone would join school on the last week of term I will never understand."  
"Just play nice okay Dragon warrior."  
"What did you just say?"

James turned his head sharply and stared at his older brother as though the sky had just dropped. "James?" The youngest brother paled slightly before shaking his head.  
"It doesn't matter... Yeah... I'll play nice. Don't worry." James muttered. Drogon wrapped an arm around his brother's torso and began to help him to the staircase. "I'm horrible to you... and you still help me?"  
"I'm your brother." He shrugged. "And I love you." He kissed James' forehead making the smaller boy smile slightly as they stood at the edge of the stairs. "Okay... One at a time. If you need-" James shot him a look before Drogon corrected himself. " someone to distract the others. Just let me know okay?"  
"Okay." James whispered and nodded thankfully before Drogon slid down the stair bar. "Show off!" He called after him and the eldest brother grinned before walking down into the kitchen.

Daenerys smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Thanks for helping him." She whispered and set a plate down on the black marble island in the middle of the kitchen. The two other siblings were already tucking into their food. "Diaries." Both said and held out hands expectantly.  
"You both must not have wrote in them recently because he didn't have them... so funny thing that you both lashed out at him." Drogon glared pointedly at his sister who paused. A silent understanding passed between them that he wouldn't tell their mother what she had been about to say but she really had to work hard to make it up to him.

From the corner of his eye Drogon noticed his brother struggling on the stairs and gave a curt nod to his mother who casually walked over to the windows. "You know the bad things about diaries? They keep things in the dark." She said in a spooky tone before Daenerys slowly lifted the blinds in the expensive kitchen and the two younger siblings made a dramatic hissing sound as they slowly sank from their stools. "AGHH SUNLIGHT! OH WHAT A WORLD!" Their mother laughed but watched with serious eyes as Drogon bolted over to the stairs and carried James down the last steps. "Okay you two. Come on. Get going you're going to be late."  
"Can't we go with James?"  
"He's staying here today." His mother stated and James' eyes widened.  
"What! Because sleeping beauty over there had a nightmare he's not going to school!?" Rhaegal exclaimed.  
"Shut up!" Drogon snarled and the two objecting siblings who fell into obeying silence quickly. Drogon watched as James slowly limped away deliberately into the living room. "James come on. Don't listen to them!" Drogon chased after his brother as their mother frowned at her other two children.  
"If you want to call us we will be at the pool later then we're stopping by the hospital because your brother has to go for more scans. I'm sure he wishes he was going to school instead of having to be examined more by doctors. You both will apologise to him later. Understand?"

Both nodded before standing up and leaving out the front. "Drogon you got to go!" Daenerys called as she came back through to see James and the eldest brother sat on the staircase. She paused as she listened quietly. "James it will all get better one day. I promise! Maybe one day you will even be able to dance again-"  
"Don't bull shit me." He growled.  
"How about I come to the pool later. I want to show you something I've been looking up in the library."  
"Fine." James sighed.  
"Do I get anything?"  
"You're the best brother ever." James couldn't help but give a smile as he kissed his brother's forehead and hugged him. "Now get going before you're late."  
"Fine. Call me when you get out of your scan okay?" He ruffled James' hair and slowly jogged out the door, scooping his bag up and placing a skateboard down as he took off down the street.

Daenerys came and took a seat next to her son on the stairs. "You know your siblings love you, right? Drogon worships the ground you walk on. He would do anything to protect you."  
"Let it go Mom." James sighed. "I get it. I keep them up most of the night because of the screaming of course they're going to be angry at me." He shrugged. "What time did you want to leave for Hydro?"  
"We'll leave in a couple of hours. Get some rest. I booked the day off so that I could-" James frowned slightly. _Her son was really opposed to someone helping him... that stubborn streak was definitely his personality weakness... but unfortunately. So was she. _"So that I could look after you. Now. We're going to sit in the living room. You're going to rest your leg and I'm going to get my laptop so I can work on my designs and send them into my manager." She stood and slowly began to walk up the stairs. "Margaery is really cracking the whip lately at the buisness... I can't understand why. It's like she woke up and realized just how much she didn't like us all." James frowned slightly but said nothing as his mother chuckled.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Oh damn it... James can you get the door please?"  
"Sure." James slowly limped forward and took hold of the golden door handle. It was probably Joffrey just asking if he was going to school or not.

But as he flung open the door he felt himself almost freeze as he gazed at the figure in front of him. _Don't blush. Don't fucking blush!_ His thoughts screamed as he raised an eyebrow and instantly masked his face.

The boy in front of him looked about sixteen, same age as him... though sometimes James would admit that he felt a lot older than he felt. The boy was a head taller than him. His wavy brown hair was curved over to the right though it was slightly a curly mess... it was such a rich brown that James resisted every urge to reach out and run his hand through it and just play with the way it toned from light on the right to darker on the left. The boy was wearing a button up turquoise shirt but James could still slightly make out the sight of abs through the material. He wore skinny jeans and converse trainers... if this guy wasn't a super model then James was the son of a dragon.

The boy smiled at him. "Uh hey. I just moved in next door. I'm sorry, I know you're probably off to school about now but I thought I'd come and say hello." His mouth... James couldn't move his gaze away from it. Something in him yearned painfully to move forward and lock his own with it. James said something unintelligible like "Oh okay." But it came out more like: "UH oohhhh-kayyyy." He winced slightly. Man... this was becoming more painful than his leg.

The boy chuckled softly and just smiled even softer. "You have a name handsome?" He grinned but now James' mask cracked as his face turned bright red.  
"My name is James and don't worry. You haven't got to rush..." He turned even brighter when he realized how this sound. "I mean... I mean don't worry cause I'm not in school today-"  
"James honey? Who is at the door?"  
"The new neighbour!" He called back.  
"Well invite him in! Ask him if he wants breakfast."

James just smiled as he hobbled to the side. The boy didn't draw his eyes to this strange movement but James just indicated for him to come through. "Your name is James?"  
"Yeah... What about it?" He raised an eyebrow but the boy just shrugged.  
"Nothing. It's a nice name is all."  
"Oh.. Thanks. Would you like some breakfast? I was just about to sit down and eat mine."  
"Breakfast sounds nice." The boy smiled and James limped slowly hiding his wincing as he walked back into the kitchen. His footsteps bounced off the walls.

But as he stepped his right foot down his eyes widened fearfully as a creak of metal echoed around him. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _His thoughts roared at the brace. _I'm yelling at an inanimate object... I'm losing it. _He shook his head and sighed slightly. The boy hid a questioning gaze behind his eyes but said nothing as he took a seat on one of the stools.

James tore his sandwich in half and held it out the larger half for the boy as he placed it on a plate. "I never asked. What's your name?" James wondered as he sat opposite the boy and lowered his head into his palm.  
"Um... It's kind of embarrassing."  
"I get called Dragon Diva... trust me, I won't laugh."  
"Dragon Diva?"  
"My older brother." James laughed softly. He almost yelped as in the reflection of the marble he noticed dark circles around his eyes. "Do you have any older siblings?" James wondered as he gazed back at the boy.  
"Just a sister but she's already left for college... and my name is Jojen. Jojen Reed."

James raised an eyebrow. "It's... a nice name. I'm James, Fenice, Draco Targaryen." Both grinned slightly.  
"Wow that's a mouth full. But... I kind of like it." He smiled.

Then he asked what James had been dreading all along.

He placed his sandwich down after taking a couple of grateful bites into it. "I heard there was some screaming last night... It sounded as though it was coming from here."  
"Yeah... you get used to it after a while." He looked down ashamed. He knew Jojen knew that it was him who had screamed but he was grateful that the boy didn't push him for the answer.  
"So how come you're not going to school?" He asked finishing the piece of shame that James knew he would have to answer. If he didn't answer it then the boy would just hear it from the wild lies and gossip about him at their school.  
"I have to go to hospital... It's actually kind of why you didn't get any sleep last night." He moved his leg slowly and the long _CREEK _of metal groaned out.

Jojen's eyes widened slightly. "Is it-"  
"It's not a fake leg. It's a brace... I had an accident a couple of years ago and now I can't walk much... or at all half the time." He didn't say it for the woe onto him factor. He said it for the fact that this boy who was cute, handsome and sexy didn't hear the bullshit gossip before he heard the truth. "Thanks." He said after a minute.  
"For what?"  
"For not saying: _Oh how bad for you. _It's nice not to hear that for a change."  
"What would be the point for apologising for it? It happened. All that is important is how you feel with it afterwards." _He's perfect. _James thought whispered softly.  
"James honey I got your shorts, now get in the living room and get that leg elevated!"  
"MOM!" James snarled as Jojen blushed slightly.

Both boys slowly stood as they finished their breakfast and went back towards the living room at James' pace. James could tell that Jojen's curiosity was burning and bursting with questions about his accident.

This just made James respect him all the more that he held them back for James' sake.

The living room like the rest of the house was expensively decorated. Long fur couches were all aiming towards a 70 inch television which rested by the window. A old fashioned fire place was up against the cream coloured wall. "You guys like the colour white don't you... and fur?"  
"My Mom and sister's idea." James whispered as he took a seat. Jojen followed him quickly.  
"All the bookcases?" He looked around and James follow the gazed of long winding book shelves.  
"Mine." He admitted as he reached up and pulled one down.  
"James is your leg up!"  
"I can't exactly do that right now!" He called back.

Jojen just shifted back into the seat. "Here." He tapped his hand on his leg. "If you need to."  
"Are you sure?" James blushed slightly though he wasn't sure why.

In response Jojen as gently as possible lifted James leg across him and gently rubbed his thumb across the metal of the brace. "You don't have to feel awkward around me."  
"Uh t-thanks." Both lounged back as the Television turned on. James flicked through a few channels before he put on 'Once upon a time.'  
"What's this about?"  
"It's about people from a fairy tale world are cursed and come into a modern day life." He rolled his eyes. "It's strange but kinda cool."  
"Imagine if that ever happened?" Jojen chuckled softly.

Both boys laughed and locked eyes as they stared at each other for a moment.

Naturally James' mother chose that moment to walk in. "Oh...So you're the new neighbour?" She smiled. Her protective eyes instantly flickered to James who was laid back in the chair with his leg over the boy.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." Her eyes watched carefully as James smiled fully looking at the boy... _The boy was making him smile? _It had been so long since she had seen a genuine smile from James... She held back a grin as a plan started forming in her head. "James that boy Joffrey called you again earlier asking if you were okay. I swear that boy loves you."  
"MOM!" He exclaimed but Jojen just smiled and shrugged. James blushed brightly. "I'm gay and so is Joffrey but that doesn't mean we automatically like each other!"

He paused as he realised what he had just blurted out.

He slowly turned his head back to Jojen as his eyes were masking the fear that was behind them but Jojen was just smiling and suppressing a grin. "Um.. you're not... freaked out?"  
"Don't worry." He chuckled. "I like guys too." Now James' smile reached it's peak. _And so it begins. _Daenerys thought with a soft smile.  
"Don't call me Miss. Miss is so... formal. Call me Daenerys or Danny." She smiled. "Are you doing much this afternoon?"  
"Well my parents are out so I was going to stick around by myself but-"  
"Nonsense! We can go out for lunch and dinner... if you don't mind tagging along with us to a few... _appointments_ with James that is."

James blushed even brighter... at least this would get truth out in the open. "Only if James is fine with it." Jojen smiled.  
"Uh... Sure."  
"Okay then." Jojen smiled up at James' mother. "Sounds like fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So best day ever ^_^ Me and Bf back together! Yay ^_^ Thanks to my reviewer! I'm glad you already enjoy this story! =) As usual with my other story I will always put this at the beginning of a chapter. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day.**

* * *

Daenerys smiled as she looked up from her laptop. Both boys had fallen asleep on each other halfway through watching a movie. It had been shortly after James had started singing Let it go with the Karaoke on the television to Frozen. He had blushed afterwards when he had realised that Jojen had been staring at him. "You... you sounded beautiful." He stammered making James turn almost bright pink.  
"T-thank you."  
"Don't thank me for the truth." He whispered and both had turned back to watch the film.

Neither had noticed that Daenerys had been watching them curiously. She had never seen James like this with anyone...That said. She had never seen him open up to anyone other than Draco! _If these two don't get together_ _I swear I will get a bow and arrow and shoot the in the ass with a love arrow myself. _She thought. It wasn't long after that James' eyes had become heavy and he had fallen asleep.  
"I'm sorry about him." Daenerys sighed softly. "He didn't sleep to well last night." It was strange but... Looking at both of them. It didn't seem entirely odd seeing these two like this.

As though she had seen it before.

Jojen smiled at that. "I heard...I don't mind." He whispered. His eyes were locked on James' face. The way he looked at James... It was as though he was scared when he looked away that James would fade.

It had been long after that that Jojen himself had begun to fall asleep. Only stirring when James had begun to whimper softly from the pain in his leg and nightmares.

Daenerys had been ready to wake him up and calm him down... but when Jojen still asleep had wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him close to his chest. James had fallen silent and smiled in his sleep. His mother locked her eyes on them and frowned slightly... _Who was this boy!? How was it that he had managed to stop James from screaming! _A slight bit of jealously ran through her at this. A boy who James had only just met had been able to comfort and help him more than his mother had been able to for these last sixteen years! _Don't be bitter! Just be happy that James may be able to get a bit of sleep before he goes to the hospital. __  
_

She looked almost sadly at the time on her laptop: _12:36. _She didn't want to have to wake both of them up. She had never seen James so content. So peaceful. Her hand instantly clamped around her phone as it went off and she muffled the sound of someone calling. She pressed answer and stood quickly, walking out the room. "Daenerys Targaryen. Who's speaking?" She smiled one last time at the sleeping boys one more time and resisted awing at them both.  
_"Hey Mom... why such the formal tone?"  
_"Sorry baby." She took a seat on the stairs. "How is school going?"  
_"It's boring. How is James? Have you guys left for his hydrotherapy yet?"  
_"No. He's asleep."  
_"He's asleep... but I don't hear screaming." _Daenerys could hear the frown in her son's voice at his misunderstanding. Drogon never liked to not know what was going on when it came to James... or anything. He liked to understand what was going on so he could feel in control.  
"Well he and our new neighbour Jojen are asleep on the couch and-"  
_"Hang on... Excuse me? What new neighbour!" _Drogon growled.  
"This boy Jojen. Drogon you should see them together. They sleeping together. It's so cute!"  
_"THEY'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER!?" _Daenerys face palmed.  
"Poor choice of words. They're asleep against each other. I think James really likes him..." She looked down at her watch and cursed under her breath.  
_"Tell that boy if he breaths near my brother I'll rip his head of his shoulders and breath fire down his throat!"  
_"Drogon..." His mother growled. "Behave. The boy will be staying for dinner tonight. You will be polite and welcoming. Understand?"  
_"But-"  
_"DROGON!"  
_"FINE!" _The line went dead. She would have to warn James later that Drogon was going into protective mode.

James slowly blinked his eyes open at the same time as Jojen. Both yawned and lent back in slowly as they got cosy and comfortable. James sighed happily as Jojen's arms wrapped comfortably around him and pulled him closer to the boy's chest. Jojen smiled at the feeling of completion and happiness just by holding this boy who he had only known a couple of hours.

Both of their eyes burst open at the same time as realisation hit them.

James sat up bolt right and turned bright pink. "I... I uh... Sorry." He stammered.  
"No it was... I um."  
"Will you both stop stammering! James do you want to get into your shorts their or here now?"  
"MOM!"

Jojen just crossed his legs slowly as that image of this boy filled his mind. James stared horrified at the boy as his blush was so brilliantly bright he was probably sure that there would be a glare outside. "C-can... you help me stand up please." He said quietly as though it was the darkest thing in the world to ask of someone. His eyes were full of shame slightly at the question but Jojen just raised a surprising eyebrow.  
"Sure." He wrapped his hand delicately around James' waist and slowly helped him stand as he rose to his feet. James the entire time was finding it hard not to push himself back up against the boy and close his eyes in happiness. It took them a couple of minutes but James made it out the front and got into his mother's Mercedes.

Before Jojen got in the car Daenerys walked up to him and quietly whispered. "When we get there. Don't look at his leg."  
"What?"  
"Don't. Look. At. His. Leg."  
"Okay?" He nodded and took a seat in the back.  
"James when we get there do you want me to-"

Silence fell as James raised a questioning eyebrow but his mother stopped.

The silence carried on for half an hour until they reached the hospital. Immediately James pushed open the door and began to limp away. Jojen went to follow but was stopped as Daenerys shook her head subtly. "We will just park around the back and then come find you when you've booked in okay?" James simply nodded and Daenerys sighed as she began to park the car. "Is he okay?" Jojen wondered but said nothing as Daenerys took a sharp breath.

Both stayed in silence until they climbed out the car after it had been parked. Daenerys locked it and strode in ahead to try and catch up with her son. Jojen could really feel something wrong. The way James had reacted when his mother had offered him help...

His glare had pierced right through her... there was something going on with James.

Jojen stayed quiet for the first five minutes when they went in. Then he saw James crying as the boy sat down.

His eyes were red and the tears had only just started forming but it was obvious to see.

The simple walk had put the boy into agony. "James. Hey James." Jojen crouched down in front of him quickly. "Hey." He reached his thumb up gently and Daenerys' eyes widened as James let the boy wipe a tear away gently with his thumb. "Now why is such a beautiful person like you crying?" James chuckled at this and smiled softly through the pain. "Don't worry. I'll be right here until you get out." For a moment he paled drastically. What had he just said? Why had he just said it?! He stared uncertainly at James before the boy whispered back softly.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Jojen smiled and kept their gazes locked.  
"James Targaryen?" A woman in tracksuit bottoms and loose white shirt smiled through as she opened the door. "Will you be brining any one in with you?" James looked into Jojen's eyes. It was clear both to James' mom and Jojen the uncertainty and fear which was coursing through them. Jojen began to smile but James just stated. "No."

Daenerys placed her hand on the boy's shoulder as James slowly and agonisingly pulled himself to his feet and entered the private physio room. "Don't worry it's nothing personal." She took her seat on the cold metal chairs as Jojen looked around for the first time getting the details. The waiting room was a deathly pale white. It's paint covered every inch except for the hard cold floor which was a pale emerald with small random curves to try and make it look pleasing to the eye. Large boarders covered the wall with leaflets about the physio courses and the types of treatments that were available. "You might not want to listen to this now."  
"Listen to what-"  
"**AGHHHHHHHHH." **James scream exploded through the physio department and sent a cold shiver down Jojen's spine. He laced his fingers quickly as not to curl them into a fist. The scream was the worst sound that Jojen had ever heard. It agonised him to his core. It felt as though it was slowly stabbing into his heart. This boy he barely knew was breaking his heart with this scream. "It goes on like this for half an hour." Daenerys whispered. She watched as Jojen rocked in his seat.  
"You have to listen to this for half an hour?" Jojen stared horrified at James' mother.  
"The screaming last half an hour." Her gaze became distant quite rapidly. "Then the physio will push him into trying to walk... he will try at first but then he will fall. They will put him through a few more exercises before he can't do any more... then he have to go through... this again." She closed her eyes trying to block out the sound of screaming.

However painful it was for Jojen... how painful could it have been for James' mother.

Jojen just couldn't imagine it.

But then he asked something which made the sheer amount of pain peak at hearing the scream. "How many times a day does he do this?"  
"Seven days a week." Daenerys whispered as she stared at the door her son had walked through.  
"Why does he keep coming back?"  
"When James was younger he was an amazing dancer at school. He was seen to be a prodigy. I never seen anyone better than my baby. Then the night before he was going for his first real audition he-" Daenerys stopped herself. "He had... his accident." Jojen kept his gaze locked purely on the door.  
"Why doesn't someone go in there with him? Maybe they could help-"  
"Don't ask a window question." She whispered. "The way you look at my son. You look through him. You see everything about him. It took an entire first year for my son to even allow him to come into the waiting room just to hear this. The only person my son has ever opened up to quickly was his eldest brother." Her eyes grew even more distant. "James always felt I abandoned him... I guess in some ways I did... I let his father take him away when we went through our divorce. James always secretly hated me since that day. He was only ever put into my custody when he was found on the streets. But now... I know that he hates me." She whispered then turned to look at Jojen. "So don't take it personally that he didn't want you in there."

After that they sat in silence listening to James scream for the next hour before finally the door flew open and Daenerys rose from her seat not glancing at her son. "We'll go and wait by the pool." Jojen turned his gaze away and listened to the harsh and painful breathing coming from James.

Luckily the pool was directly next to the physio.

To Jojen it was just how he imagined it. A massive extensive pool which took up the space of a hall. "I can understand why James would come here a lot." Jojen nodded. Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"  
"The water would make James' movements easier... even if it gives him the slightest fraction of better movement. Plus he can move in the water in ways he never could now. What you said about his dancing side... I think you really don't see it."  
"See what?"  
"Does James ever say he doesn't believe he's going to better?"

That stunned her. "Yes... All the time."  
"He hasn't come to terms with it yet... part of him still thinks that he's going to be back to exactly the way he was before and-"

He stopped as slowly the door to the pool creaked open. "Remember what I said." Daenerys said quietly. Though both looked up as the loud sound of metal hitting floor drew their attention. The nurse was slightly pale and ran over as she took Daenerys over to a corner. James however just ducked bellow the water and began to swim through it like an eel. Jojen kept his gaze locked on the boy as he heard the nurse whispering. "It's getting worse. It's moving less than usual." Both of them gazed out at James as they watched the boy slowly swimming laps.

Even in the water his right leg and foot refused to move.

Jojen laced his fingers and lent his head into his hands as the door opened again. "Hey _bambino draco" _A warm voice laughed gently.

Jojen looked up to see a pale boy walk in and kneel by the edge of the pool. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his black hair was spiking up... come to think of it. With the way his face was featured. The lips... the eyes. James broke through the surface. He smiled gently as he wiped the water out his eyes."Baby Dragon?" he wondered. "I like it more than diva dragon." He admitted before his older brother kissed his forehead in blessing. "Now bambino draco tell me what's wrong." James' mask crack and shattered to the floor.

It was only then that Jojen realised the boy was holding back tears. "It's getting worse Drogen... They don't know what to do."  
"Well I tell you what were going to do. You're going to swim. Try and loosen up those muscles a bit. You're not doing the afternoon session of physio you're going to stay here because." He reached into his bag and slowly pulled out a book: _Synchronised swimming. _

James stared at his brother with a new reverence. "Drogon-"  
"James you're going to dance. Even if I have to carry you here every day and put you in this pool myself and practice with you. I swear to god that I'm going to make sure you can still dance."

Jojen, the nurse and Daenerys had stopped and were just staring at the two brothers at this point. "How did you know." Daenerys whispered over to him but Jojen just remain fixated. "Can they use the pool?" Daenerys looked hopefully at the nurse who nodded.  
"Our hydro session lists are completely empty at the moment till September... I'd be more than happy to make this room private for you." She turned towards the pool. "James? Would you like any he-"  
"No he's good." Drogon cut her off and James shot him a grateful look... but then turned towards Jojen. "Can you come into the water?"

Drogon shot Jojen a hateful look as the boy nodded. "Changing rooms are through there." The nurse smiled as Jojen went to change.

Drogon slowly rolled up his trouser legs and pulled off his shoes and socks before dipping his feet into the water. "And here I thought I was your favourite person." He said as his mother and the nurse began to leave.  
"Are you jealous?"James grinned.  
"Oh James I see the way you look at him... What I don't understand is how you can look at him like that when you've only just met him."  
"You believe in destiny." James shrugged. He put his head on the side. "I believe that I lo-" He stopped as he watched Jojen slowly step out from the changing rooms. His body was slightly pale but then... oh but then.

James licked his lips as he stared at the delicious abs. Jojen dived quickly into the water and began to swim over to James. "Place nice please." James whispered pleadingly. Drogon frowned but nodded as James dived under the surface quickly and using one leg seemed to glide expertly through the water. He grinned to himself when Jojen had to surface for air while he could hold his breath for twice as long.

But as he dived back down he began to notice that as his lungs burned and ached, his attention was drawn from the ache and pain in his leg. His mind became focused on getting air... not the fact that he would never be able to truly dance ever again. He wouldn't have to think about all the bullying he would get at college. "James." Came Drogon's distorted voice from the surface.

It sounded so far away. So distant.

He wouldn't have to think about how even his siblings thought he was a useless cripple. "James?!"

His body became heavier as he sank slowly to the bottom.

"JAMES!"

Jojen stared horrified as James slowly sank beneath the water and came to a rest on the bottom. "JAMES!?" He dived down instantly and grabbed the boy by the torso. The moment his body broke the surface, another set of hands quickly pulled the boy onto the side. "James wake up please!" Jojen pulled himself out. His fist banged down on the boy's chest trying to pump his heart as he opened James' mouth and pumped air through him.

After a couple of attempts James finally coughed up water and spluttered as the water poured out his mouth and oxygen replaced the water in his lungs. "What were you thinking!?" Drogon snarled but James was just staring absently towards the water as though he wanted to climb back down and lose himself to the depths.

Jojen looked down at the boy's leg seeing for the first time the extensive damage and sight of it. The large lumps and bruises. The extensive scars from surgery and unyielding long scarred flesh down his main leg... "James." He whispered softly. "Please." He lent down slowly and brushed his lips along James' own. "Please be okay." He whispered and watched as James' gaze was drew to him.

Drogon whispered. "We cannot tell anyone about what just happened. Not mother. Not our siblings. Not anyone."  
"I would not hurt him. Ever." Jojen whispered and slowly sat James up.  
"Listen here. I don't know you. I'm not going to pretend to trust you. But if you ever hurt my baby brother. There won't be any where for you to hide from me."

Jojen shook his head at Drogan... He realised now why James seemed so important to him.

Why he couldn't stand to see the boy hurting...

It's because he loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! First I want to thank my BF for helping me write this chapter =) Thanks to my reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy this story! And thank you to anyone else who follows and favourites this story =) As usual with my other story I will always put this at the beginning of a chapter. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day.**

* * *

James glared out the window as the car began to pull up to the hospital. His cold glare made anyone outside who was looking at him flinch as though just had a volley of fire launched at them. "Are you going to be-"  
"Mom, why don't I go and get James booked in?" Drogon smiled at his youngest brother encouragingly while the other two siblings just raised their eyebrows questioningly.  
"Why don't we all just go in together-" Rhaegal was cut off as James, Drogon and Daenerys turned with slight glares.  
"It was just a question!" Viserion defended her brother but James just muttered under his breath before throwing the door open and slowly beginning to limp towards the doorway. Drogon shifted uneasily at seeing his brother struggling with the simple task.  
"James wait up I'll come with-"  
"Don't bother." He snarled and slammed the hospital door behind him.

Drogon slowly turned with a glare back to his other two siblings who were sat next to him. "We said you could come with. It took us hours to get James to agree you could come! We had to call _Jojen _to come and persuade him!" Drogon snarled as though admitting they had to get the boy to come and help was the worst thing he had done all day long. "What was our one condition to you both being able to come?"  
"We don't say anything. No matter we hear or see." Both said at once with a roll of their eyes.  
"You say nothing! Then what is the first thing you do when we get here?"  
"We opened our big mouths." Both said in a bored tone but stopped when they saw the ferocious glare in their brother's eyes.  
"Mom can they just wait in the car? This is going to be hard enough on James anyway." But Daenerys just stayed quiet as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.  
"Behave." She said coldly and all her kids fell quiet.

For a couple of minutes she just sat there with her hand curled tightly around the steering wheel. Her grip was so tight it made her hands go pale but her gaze was locked on the door as she counted the minutes as she did every time they got here. "Mom... you don't have to go in. I can go and sign the forms why don't you go and get some coffee... maybe you can call Jorah and meet up with him?" Drogon said casually.

She hid her puffy red eyes as she slowly nodded. "Okay." Drogon smiled gently at her before twitched his head for his siblings to follow. "I'll make sure he is okay." Drogon whispered and hugged his Mom tightly "I promise." He gave her a smile before he stepped out the car. Drogon looked at his two siblings and nodded his head for them to keep it down as he held the door open for them.

Rhaegal frowned slightly as he walked down the corridors. _You'd think the hospital would look a bit more welcoming? _He looked over to Viserion who seemed to be having the same thought process as him.

Now the thing about him and his sister. They prided themselves on being able to talk with their eyes. Just by the way that they could exchange glances they could have an entire conversation by reading each others expressions. Drogon told them to keep it down. Well... The way they could talk didn't need noise did it? So he wouldn't be breaking his or mother's rules. _I wonder why mother was crying?_ Viserion shot him a questioning glance.  
_I wonder who she sent that text to? _  
"You both drive me crazy." Drogon muttered as he looked over his shoulder. "You're about to see why mother was crying. If you stare at James' leg, I promise I will drag you home myself."  
_He really is too over protective._ Rhaegal sneered at his brother's back.  
"I'll remind you of that next time you they bully you at school."

After that the siblings fell into silence until they saw James with his hood up catching his breath. His emerald jacket was unzipped but yet he kept his face hidden beneath the cloth. Drogon took a seat next to his brother and began to run his hand gently across James' back. "It's okay. Catch your breath." He whispered.

Rhaegal stared slightly uneasy at this sight of James looking so worn. "Don't worry. Maybe the nurse can cut today sessions short if you're tired?"  
"Hey beautiful." A soft voice whispered.

Rhaegal raised his eyebrow as Drogon became completely tense. "Jojen." A broken croak escaped from James as the boy took a crouch in front of him. He was wearing his signature skinny jeans like James but wore a white shirt and black leather jacket. His hair was a curled mess but Rhaegal just frowned suddenly mirroring the jealousy that obviously Drogon was feeling. "Hey, it's okay." Jojen gave a smile. "Do you want some help getting into the room?"

James paused and all three siblings watched with burning eyes. Viserion scoffed "James never-"  
"Please." He whispered.

Viserion's eye twitched slightly as she watched Jojen help the boy rise to his feet. "James? Would you like to come on through. Is there anyone you want-"  
"No." James whispered quietly before he was taken through the plain white door.

Leaving Jojen with just the three siblings who were now glaring pointedly at him.

Drogon eased back into the chair and Jojen took a seat next to him. "You guys might want to move away from the door." Drogon muttered as he closed his eyes tightly.  
"Why would we-"

Then the screams started again.

Both sibling slowly turned as the screaming smashed through them. It was like a deadly poison. Slowly it started to tear into them as it coursed towards their hearts. "What the hell are they doing to him in there?!" Rhaegal snarled. "Drogon stop them!"  
"I can't-"  
"But listen to him screaming!" Viserion shouted. "DON'T YOU CARE!? STOP THEM!"  
"DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T TRIED?!" Drogon stood and towered over his two smaller siblings. "DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T TRIED GOING IN THERE TO SUPPORT JAMES! DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T TRIED TO PERSUADE HIM TO STOP HIMSELF FROM GOING THROUGH THIS EVERYDAY!?"

Now Rhaegal and Viserion stopped as they stared at him. "You and mother have to listen to this every day?"  
"For half an hour at a time-"

Drogon stopped as he finally realised. The screaming had stopped.

Rhaegal shot him a confused look. "Quickest half an hour I've ever spent."

The white door opened back up slowly and the Nurse herself looked slightly confused as she looked around the room. "Um... which one of you is Jojen?"  
"Me. Why?" The boy looked up from where he had been sat. He had been holding his head in an attempt to block out the sound of screaming but just like the others he was more than surprised at the fact that it had been silenced after only a couple of minutes. He had been doing this most of the week now. He and James had met on the Monday and now that Wednesday was here Jojen had got used to coming to support the boy. It was strange that in such a short time they had become so good friends... especially after what had happened in the pool on monday.

The nurse shifted her weight on her feet. "Um... if you wouldn't mind... James asked if you would come in while we do this?" She seemed completely surprised by her own words and scared by the cold glares that the siblings were pointing at her.  
"Sure." Jojen slowly rose and looked over his shoulder and the cold burning gaze that Drogon was giving him.

But when he entered the room his heart dropped.

It wasn't so much as a room as much as almost like a giant hall. The roof was a sky light so you had a perfect sight of the hot cloudless sky. The floor was made of varnished oak strips but was smooth and cool to walk on. "Jojen?" He turned his attention away from where he had been looking to the mirrors in the corner which were like a dance studio. Two bars rested next to a mat.

But then he locked his eyes on James.

The boy was in a pair of shorts and laid back across a basic hospital bed. His leg was exposed and gleamed with sweat just like his face. His hair was plastered down thickly to his brow and his breathing was sharp and painful. "J-James?" He walked over quickly and crouched next to the boy. He took the bronze hand in his own and tried for a smile. "Hey beautiful. Are you okay?"  
"Please. Don't leave." He whimpered.  
"I came in didn't I? I'm never going to leave you. I promise." Jojen pulled out his Ipod and held out a headphone. "Can I try something?" James nodded and Jojen put one headphone in their ears before he started playing: The Cab- Lock me up. James faintly smiled at this and closed his eyes. "If you need to scream just scream into my chest. Squeeze my hand when there's pain." James stared wide eye before he pulled Jojen down and felt himself wrapped in the loving protective embrace.

Jojen slowly turned his head away and watched the nurse as she crouched down. "You might not want to look. I have try and move the ankle and then see if there is any change in the condition of the bone." Jojen watched James' face become hardened as he burrowed it closer into the material. "James if it hurts. Scream. Don't keep it in."

Then the nurse began her work.

James gripped Jojen's hand as possibly tight as he could. His voice was beginning to give way after screaming. For ten minutes it carried it on before the nurse gave up with a sigh. "I can't carry this on if he's in this much pain."  
"Well of course he's going to scream! The pain he's in!" He slowly turned his gaze away from her though it was tinged with annoyance. "James?" Jojen locked eyes with him. "You can do it. Just last a bit longer okay?" He wiped away James' tears softly as he reset the song. James seemed to like it. "Okay, last bit." The nurse gave a sharp push on the ankle as she pushed it back into place.

Jojen kept his face masked free of emotion as he ran his hands through the boy's hair while he bit on his lips so hard that he drew blood.

The nurse nodded slowly. "Okay. I've seen enough."  
"It's gotten worse hasn't it?"  
"How about I leave you two alone for a bit while I go and give these results to your consultant." She avoided the question openly as she stood and walks as quickly as she could out the room.

Both boy's listen to the lyrics in their ears as the they locked eyes with each other. _"Lock me up with joy and kisses, lock me up with love. Chain me to your heart's desires. I don't want you to stop." _James just stared nervously at the other boy. He glared where the nurse had left and slowly began to push himself up. Blood was dripping down his lip but he didn't care as he slowly tried to stand. "James don't." He tried to place his foot down and bit even harder into his lip stubbornly. "Please James." Jojen whispered and stopped as he turned back to gaze into those brown puppy dog eyes. "I know you want to go back to being a dancer." Jojen's eyes moved over to the corner where the mirrors and bar were set up. That was just a cruel taunt and reminder to James. It was not fair that the boy had to stare at this every day. "I don't want you in pain. I don't want to see you pushing yourself so much that your whole body is tearing itself apart! James your whole family have been alienated from you because you want to do this alone! You cannot do this without help from your family and you can't keep shutting them out!"  
"Why."

Jojen stopped as curious eyes were piercing through him. He shifted nervously in the chair next to James. "Because they're your family and-"  
"No. You know what I mean. Why don't you want me in pain?"  
_"Why don't you. Lock me up." _The music still played in both their ears. _"Over joy. Over you. Boy that's what you do-"_  
"Because I love you." He whispered and leaned in slowly planting a kiss on James' lips.

A couple of minutes passed between them after the kiss was broke. Jojen was pale and felt his heart pumping unbelievably hard. "Well then." James whispered finally. "It's a good thing that I love you back." He grabbed Jojen's collar gently and pulled the boy back down for a kiss.

He smiled faintly as he realised something about the kiss.

For everything that he felt was wrong with his life.

Jojen's arms wrapped around him. His soft lips on his own.

That was the thing that felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy this story! And thank you to anyone else who follows and favourites this story =) As usual with my other story I will always put this at the beginning of a chapter. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. P.S I'm sorry that I didn't do the two updates yesterday. I had a bit of bad news of the hospital and I was really upset. Sorry it's only a short chapter but it's hard to focus at the moment and I'd rather give you a full decent chapter when I'm more focus. Again sorry.**

* * *

Drogon paced slowly back and forth in front of the white door while his other two siblings sat with crossed legs as they looked nervously between each other. Both of them always knew that when ever Drogon was this agitated, it was never a good sign. Viserion had made jokes when they were younger that the eldest brother could breath fire when he was furious... kind of like a dragon.

Then again that could be said for all four siblings. Which is what explained their nicknames their mother had given them. She had named the all in Italian since they possessed a bit of Italian in their blood. Drogon had been nicknamed _'principe Drago' _Meaning Prince dragon. Rhaegal had been nickname: '_Amare Drago' _meaning loving dragon. Viserion: '_drago mascherato' _The Masked Dragon. Then there was James: '_bambino drago' _Since he was the younger. It was kind of funny. Their finally was obsessed with dragons from old legends which spouted from the ancient days when it was said that their ancestors were descendants of dragons. Their mother had quickly made it their joke and kept it up for their amusement.

Though right now to Viserion and Rhaegal, Drogon seemed exactly like a dragon; towering over them with dark and cold eyes. "James should be done about now... what's keeping him." Viserion and Rhaegal both stared with wide eyes as the nurse opened the door slightly and they caught sight of James and Jojen kissing each other. Their mouths dropped open and they glared pointedly. _No way... how is it that their little brother go a boy friend before them?! _"You're kidding me." Rhaegal sneered then stopped as he realized something at the exact same time as his sister.

Both slowly turned their heads to look at each other and their expression said it all in two thoughts. _1. That bastard is going to go through hell before he ever thinks he's going to touch our Bambino drago! _Viserion nodded thoughtfully at this as she added the last thought.  
_2. Drogon can never. Ever know- _"Wait Bro!" Viserion stood quickly and gave a soft smile to her elder brother as he stopped halfway from turning towards James' room where the door was still open. Inside the room both boy's turned bright pink and paled as they watched Rhaegal shooting Jojen a look of loathing. "Don't you need to talk to the nurse?" She suggested and Drogon nodded slowly but looked at the two younger siblings suspiciously. "Go through to the pool. It's there on the right. I'll be right back." He walked off to the desk by the front and the two siblings shot matching glares over to Jojen who seemed to be trying to sink away.

But when James shot them his glare both almost whimpered and flinched back violently. Drogon raised a questioning eyebrow but shook his head as he went back to listening to the nurse he paled drastically. "Mother should have named him the glaring dragon." Rhaegal muttered as he shifted in his seat. "I hate it when he does that."  
"I hate that boy kissed our baby brother." Viserion snarled. She slowly stood but before she could step into the room a hand slammed out across the doorway blocking her from going in. She slowly turned to look Drogon in the eyes. "What?"  
"Sit down. You're not going to say anything." For the first time Drogon's voice was pleading.  
"What's wrong?" Viserion whispered. Out the corner of her eye she could see James frowning.  
"Just... keep it down please?" He whispered and slightly closed the door behind him as he walked in.

Viserion frowned slightly. What was with Drogon, she had never seen her elder brother look so... so... defeated. It was as though someone had punched a whole straight through his heart and destroyed him. "James... we need to talk." Rhaegal came over and crouched next to his sister as he listened intently. "I just talked to the nurse... And..."  
"And what." Came James' cautious voice.  
"There's... a complication. The damage... it's getting worse... faster than they can treat or fix it. They say they don't know what else to do. They-"  
**"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!"**James scream of rage seemed to almost blast the elder brother out the room as James just screamed it over and over again.  
"James please-"  
**"GET OUT NOW!" **Viserion watched as the eldest brother ran out the room and James' cries filled the air... the sound of the screaming had been less painful than the broken sobs.

It took a minute or so for Viserion to come to terms with what she had heard. They had given up on her little brother? The nurse walked past sadly with a lowered gaze but was stopped as the sister took a cold stance in front of him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!" She screamed into the woman's face. She ignored the two strong sets of hands which grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. "TWO YEARS AND THAT'S IT?! YOU PUT HIM THROUGH HELL WITH THIS STUPID TREATMENT AND THAT'S IT?!"  
"I'm sorry, we tried our best. We tried everything-"  
"IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"  
_"Drago mascherato. _Shut up." Rhaegal growled as he pulled his sister back.  
"I'll give you all some privacy." The nurse whispered softly as she opened the door and the three siblings stepped in... Actually, the truth would be; Drogon and Rhaegal stepped in. Viserion had to be dragged in to avoid her lashing out at someone.

James or most likely Jojen had pulled the curtain around the boy where he was crying. Drogon was pacing back and forth before pulling his phone out and staring at it blankly. "Call Mom." Rhaegal said.  
"But-"  
"Call Mom!"

Jojen stepped out from behind the curtain and both siblings quickly pinned him up against the wall. "Don't ever kiss our brother!" They snarled in unison.

Drogon's eyes flashed darkly. "We saw him and James kissing."  
"You... Stay away from my brother."

The curtain was ripped away at that point to reveal James. His blond hair was stuck down to his brow. His eyes were red and puffy while tears were streaming down his face. His chest was rising and dropping rapidly as though there wasn't enough air in his lungs. His teeth were gritted and slightly ground together as he glared at them. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him."  
"James we're just being-"  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" He screamed and watched as all three siblings dropped Jojen. Drogon how ever just glared at the boy who walked over to James and placed a hand gently on his cheek.  
"Shush, It's okay." He crouched and gazed into James' broken eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend as the boy fell forward and sobbed. He could hear it in James' voice. All dreams of ever going back to dancing. Ever being able to walk properly. Ever feeling as though he is normal... they all broke with that cry. "We will figure something out. For now. Let's just-" Jojen stopped as James stared up to him. He had never seen such a broken sight. It almost killed him to see James like this. "Do you want me to carry you?" He whispered and ran his hand through James' hair but the boy was just staring emptily into air.

Drogon glanced down at his phone just as the doors to the room burst wide open. "James? _Bambino Drago!" _Daenerys ran over as her eyes soft as she crouched next to her son. Jojen moved over slightly to hold James' hand while Daenerys held her son's cheeks trying to draw his gaze. "Hey, James it's okay. We can find some place else. We can get another opinion. We can-" She stopped as she saw tears still moving down her son's face.

James had finally been broken.

Daenerys slowly stepped back and looked at Jojen. "Would you stay at our house tonight. James is going to need you."  
"You knew about them!?" Drogon snarled but shut himself up when his mother shot him a glare.  
"Sure." Jojen nodded.  
"Let's get him back to the car."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. After the last chapter I owe you all a decent chapter. Again sorry about the previous chapter but here is somethingI hope is better. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. **

* * *

James yawned faintly but mostly sat quietly at the breakfast table with Jojen scooted next to him. Their hands were tightly laced as Jojen kept rubbing the boy's palm gently with his thumb as he coaxed food into him. James' hair was flat on his head, his eyes were still slightly barren but now he was dressed in shorts with his brace still firmly digging into his leg to make so he could bear some weight on it. His button up shirt was undone revealing the lean bronze chest which was giving Jojen the urge to drool and he kept glancing at it. Everything about James was beautiful. His personality. His body and yes even his leg. Nothing about the boy was ugly.

Any one who would say otherwise would suffer the wrath of the three dragon siblings and Jojen.

James poked at the meal in front of him with his fork. It was six in the morning Daenerys had put a full English spread on for them. Jojen had yet to taste one of these after moving back from America. Sure he was British and from a English family but when he was young they had moved away to America for his Father's job. But now he was back it was almost as though everything was new. New schools. New life.

New boyfriend.

Daenerys took a small sip of coffee as she was lent up against the marble work top watching the two boys. When they had got home yesterday James had just gone straight to his room. Jojen had been sat with him in the room. They had laid together not saying anything. They didn't need to. But Jojen was still worrying about the boy. Everything that was going through James' mind was obviously upsetting the boy. But after a couple of hours James was exhausted and had fallen asleep while Jojen had gently caressed his golden, silver locks.

Safe to say that night he slept the best he had ever in his entire life.

James' mother just watched her son slowly eating. She just wished she knew what was going on in his head. "Jojen are you doing much today? I know it's the first day of the holidays but if you wanted to come out with us or go somewhere I would be more than willing to take you all out. You have done so much for James in these last days and-"  
"Mom?" Daenerys stopped as she looked at James who slowly rose his gaze. His eyes were still stained by the tears from yesterday. "I love you Mom." He said quietly.

Daenerys' eyes widened as she stared at her son. "Pardon?" She spoke her thoughts as James just looked into her eyes.  
"I love you Mom." He held out his arms slowly and Daenerys quickly ran over as she pulled her son into a tight hug.  
"Baby don't worry. We will figure something out. I promise you. I'm not giving up on you. I will go to hell and back if I have to."  
"All this love is too much for me."

All three of them turned back to the entrance where a tall boy with flat golden hair grinned cheekily at James. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a purple shirt which framed his pale body. His eyes were cold and dark but his pearl grin seemed to counter that."Besides why does she get hugs over me?"  
"Because she isn't an egotist!"

The air became slightly tense for Jojen as he watched the two boys.

The golden haired boy slowly stepped forward and leant in slightly. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah. Really."

Jojen got ready to punch the guys but them James locked his arms around him and pulled him into a rib breaking hug. "Wow you really missed me didn't you _Bambino?_" The boy laughed and ruffled James' hair.  
"Shut it brat." James growled as a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and the boy rested his chin on James' head. "What are you doing here?" James turned his eyes up as though he could still see the boy.

Jojen flashed a slight glare as he watched the boy getting so close to James. _Who is he? _"Your Mom promised that-" He fell short as Daenerys sighed. "She hasn't told you." James rolled his eyes at the boy.  
"Typical of you." James said quietly but paled as the boy's eyes locked on Jojen and he raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Who's he?"  
"He's my... Um... He's my..." James turned his gaze down but Jojen just whispered.  
"You don't have to say it if you don't want-"  
"That's my boyfriend." James said quietly.

His mother exploded into a bright grin as she looked at her blushing son while the boy just flashed a slight glare. "Hm... good taste at least though I'm sure there's better out there-" His voice went high pitched as James smashed his elbow back into the boy's balls and said boy fell clutching the area as he groaned.  
"Don't. Start." James grated out his teeth as he flashed a slight glare but stopped when his mother's arms wrapped around him and Jojen.  
"Thank god! I thought I was going to have to get you both together myself!" She smiled so brightly that even James had to give the faintest of smiles. "Well it's a perfect time to say this. I'm taking us all out for the day."

Slowly James three other siblings groaned as they came down the stairs. Each of them looked as though they were zombies which had just come out of the ground. "Coffee..." Drogon groaned.  
"Bacon... Food." Rhaegal and Viserion moaned as they took their seats. Daenerys chuckled as she passed her son the extra cup of coffee and placed the three plates down.  
"Damn it James!"  
"Well you deserve it Joffrey." James shrugged. "Don't insult my boyfriend."

All three siblings stopped at that. Slowly raising their gazes to burn their looks through Jojen, only just noticing that he was here and the fact that he was so close to James. "So where we going?" Drogon growled quietly as he sipped his coffee deeply.  
"Does it have a place to shop?" Viserion asked wistfully.  
"Nope. We leave in five minutes." Daenerys smiled softly as she pulled out a picnic basket and began to pack some stuff which she had made the previous night. "Can one of you pick Joffrey up off the floor?" She asked. It was obvious that this isn't the first time that James had done this.

That made Jojen grin.

Rhaegal just yawned and rested his head in his hand. "What happened to him?"  
"He insulted James' boyfriend." She said suppressing her grin.

That turned the three siblings pale as they turned to see the youngest of them slowly raise his gaze as they all took that as a silent warning: _You insult or hurt him. You pay. _"James honey, do you want to go get in the car?"  
"Which one?"

Daenerys froze at that. She slowly turned to face Drogon and James who had said that ever so cooly. She narrowed her eyes. "You two know way too much for your own good. James, Joffrey and Jojen will be in my car... wow what alliteration." She thought. She didn't notice her eldest son's growing frown. "Drogon look after your siblings in Jorah's-"  
"I'm in your car." He stated. "Someone is going to have them two from playing tonsil tennis the whole way there!"

Jojen and James blushed deeply at that. They weren't going to kiss... all the way there... maybe a peck or two every now and then... Maybe a light sleep in the car but making out? That would be left till they got where ever they were going. "I'm fine as long as I don't have to watch." Rhaegal grinned.  
"Oh but it's fine when I come across you and your boy friend behind the sports stand f-" Drogon grinned darkly as his brother paled even deeper.  
"SHUT UP!" Rhaegal snarled.  
"You never learn that they always have something on us." Viserion sighed as she patted her brother's back before walking outside with him. "But we're not having Joffrey. I'm not going to sit through the whole drive listening to him go on about why James has got a boy friend which isn't him." Both siblings grabbed one of Joffrey's arms as they dragged him out to the car.

Jojen raised an eyebrow as he looked at James who blushed slightly. "They're just kidding. Joffrey is just my best friend is all." James shrugged. _Does James really not see it? _Jojen thought. "He's just a bit possessive and protective."  
"You're so naive." Jojen smiled at how adorable James was before both slowly stood and went to the car.

Joffrey was already sat in the car in the back waiting for James where he usually sat on the right and him in the middle. At this sight James just flashed a glare and Joffrey flinched back like a wounded puppy before scooting over by the window so that James could get in. "Nope." Drogon slid in quickly into the middle.  
"_Principe Drago-"  
"James non sta accadendo." _Drogon growled back. James translated quickly as _'James it isn't happening.' _James muttered a few curses under his breath but sat in the front while Jojen took the last free seat in the back of the car. He didn't know what was more awkward. The fact he was sat next to the protective older brother who didn't want him dating his baby brother... or the fact he was next to Joffrey who obviously had feelings for James. _This is going to be a long car ride. _He thought but then raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his phone. _"When we get to the place. we'll ditch them all for a bit okay? x" _Jojen grinned at the text as James casually sat back in his chair going through the music he would put on for the trip. "No lady Gaga!" Joffrey and Drogon exclaimed.  
"You guys have no good taste in music!" James pouted but then paused as he gave a grin.  
"And no P!nk either!"  
"You guys suck."  
"No that would just be you, Joffrey and Jojen who do that." Drogon grinned and received three sets of glares which burned through him.  
"Speaking of which. James are you still a v-"  
"JOFFREY!" All the other boys barked at once.  
"Okay okay! I just thought we would have a little discussion about-"  
"Joffrey." Drogon's glare sliced through him. "If you want to keep your balls and dick to lose your virginity. You. Will. Shut. Up."  
"That is-"  
_"So so so scandelous." _James grinned as the stereo played the song, just managing to cut off Joffrey who raised an eyebrow. Jojen burst out into laughter and Drogon smiled amusingly at his little brother.  
"James you can't-"  
_"Read my Poker face. He's got me like nobody." J_ames batted his eyes innocently as he had flicked the song._  
_"JAMES I-"  
_"Think I'd have a heart attack!" _James grinned triumphantly as Joffrey lent back in his seat. "Aw, Joffy." James gave his large cute turquoise eyes. "Please don't be angry with me." Drogon watched how Joffrey melted under those eyes. _Note to self... Tell James that Joffrey is head over heels for him. _Joffrey squirmed then smiled. "Don't worry, I could never be angry with you." James in response smiled. "But don't-"  
_"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I think I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" _Joffrey face palmed but James just stuck his tongue out just before his mother got into the car.  
"What are you four doing?"  
"Discussing-" Joffrey began but was stopped as Daenerys raised her hand.  
"On second thoughts... I don't think I want to know. James... was you using songs to speak again?" James batted his eyes innocently and his mother sighed with a smile. "Did you at least silence who ever it was you were trying to beat?"  
"Yeah." He smiled brilliantly and Daenerys took in that sight. She knew James was just using a mask to hide how he was really feeling but... She basked in the sight of that smile.  
"How about we get some real music on?"

Jojen and James froze as they heard the song on the radio. _"Lock me up with joy and kisses, lock me up with love. Chain me to your hearts desires." _James slowly turned his head and whispered. "Jojen?"  
"Yeah?" The boy lent forward and closed his eyes as James crashed their lips together. Drogon and Joffrey growled in the back of their throats but Daenerys took this as a silent understanding.  
"Oh. So this is your song? What is it to? The first time you kissed? The first time you told each other how you feel?" Both boys pulled back slightly and gazed into each other's eyes as both whispered.  
"Yeah."

Daenerys swore that she was turning into a fan girl for these two. "Okay you two. But no more lip locking till we get there. Okay?" She teased and James blushed. Already he missed the feeling of his and Jojen's lips together. The feeling of their tongues slowly curled around each other- "Sit down lover boy." Joffrey and Drogon muttered as they pulled the boy back into his seat as the car began to pull away.

_**-Break-**_

As the car pulled up at the edge of the mountain view face Viserion and Rhaegal leapt out the car. After being cooped up in there for four hours they were excited at the first chance of escape. Daenerys couldn't help but chuckle as their car came to rest on the view point on the Great Orme. It had taken four hours to get here in Wales but it had been worth it to see her children's reaction. "Mom. You didn't!" Drogon smiled excitedly as he leapt out the car. Even being the oldest, he too took his steps in great bounds as he barrelled towards the hill side with his siblings and hurled themselves expertly over the small cobble stone wall before launching down the hillside as though they were about to take flight in the immense blasting, roar of a wind.

Daenerys stepped out her car and linked arms with Jorah as she smiled and said quietly. "Hi." She reached up and moved a lock of his hair back gently before kissing his cheek making him smile.

James slowly pulled himself out of the car. His open shirt blew in the wind as he reached up and moved his hair out of his eyes. His fringe spiked up against the strong sea breeze. His leg was exposed and a few people wondering on by kept glancing at it and the brace. "Something wrong with your eyes?!" Joffrey snarled at them before walking off with his hands in his pockets. He elegantly leapt onto the wall before walking after the siblings who were now gathering great rocks on the hill side where people were spelling out their names and messages in great lengths. James turned and glanced as the blue tram which transported people up and down the mountain arrived slowly. "What you thinking my wolf?"  
"I'm thinking... When I was younger. As soon as the car pulled up, us four would hurl ourselves onto that hill... The wind in our faces as we would run till we were breathless." He looked down at his leg and softly sighed. "I guess something have changed." He linked his arm with Jojen as instead of following the others he began to slowly walk down the ramp.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm with you." James gave a faint smile. "That means." He gently pulled Jojen down by the collar and stared into those beautiful eyes. "I'm the happiest I've been in a long while."  
"James I love you." He smiled as both boys slowly kissed and held each other close.  
"And I-"  
"YOU TWO STOP LIP LOCKING AND GET DOWN HERE!"  
"We will have our film star moment later." James joked before they both stepped onto the emerald expanse of hill.

Viserion and Rhaegal had been working on spelling out their names and were going at their task quite successfully. Drogon had been making the giant outline of a cartoon dragon. He was grinning down at his work of art and smiling in accomplishment. No one saw Joffrey off to the side at the back as he put in a small outline of a heart: _Joffrey and James forever. _He smiled down sadly at his work realizing that unfortunately there was a very little chance that, this would ever be the case. The way that James stared at Jojen... it was almost painful to witness. "Stupid Jojen..." Joffrey glared over to where the boy had his arms around _his _James. James belonged with him. Not with Jojen.

James smiled over at him and Joffrey couldn't help but return it. Those turquoise orbs... that lean body. "I love you James." He whispered as he gazed down towards the names.

Daenerys watched with a curious gaze from the coffee house. James and Jojen created their names in stones but then James raised an eyebrow before erasing the Targaryen and replacing it with Reed. Jorah laughed quietly to himself. "He is definitely your son." He chuckled.  
"He's growing up so fast. He got his acceptance letters to college."  
"Has he made his choices?"  
"Well... The hospital have told him that dancing will not be possible."  
"But James wont listen to that." Jorah smiled as James and Jojen sat next to their stone names and watched the clouds. "He has your defiant streak."  
"James is obsessed with getting better and going back to dance." Daenerys gently stirred her cup.  
"He will have to come to terms with it. With or without your help. That will be his decision."  
"Yeah... Looks like he might have a few decisions soon." Her eyes locked on Joffrey who was glowering at Jojen. "I just hope that he makes the right choice when the time comes."

_**-Break-**_

James groaned as he turned his body as he snuggled closer to Jojen's warmth. His head was resting in the crook of Jojen's elbow while he listened to the soft rhythmic beating of the boy's heart."Hey. How long have I been asleep."  
"A couple of hours." Jojen whispered softly. "How do you feel?"  
"Calmer. Definitely calmer."  
"Good I'm glad... there's just one thing..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Someone your mother works for... they turned up looking for you and her." James felt something dark beginning to move through his chest. "I think her name was... Margaery?"

James felt something burn inside of him. "Margaery." He growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Originally I was going to make this the longest chapter but I've realised I fallen really behind with my Wattpad stories. Sorry but really need to balance the about I'm doing on both sites. One benefit is I will be making another video that will go with this chapter. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. **

* * *

James took his time as he slowly walked up the hill. He was in no rush to see this bitch. He didn't want to see her anyway... who would? This woman was a false bitch who hid behind a smile while seeking for power. She was kind to those who she deemed worthy of it and sought against others who she did not like. How ever James always had to play nice when he was around her... even though he knew how she openly insulted him and hated him.

Though sometimes... just sometimes... he got back at her.

He glared pointedly as he saw her. Thin figured, long flowing brown hair which cascaded down her back while she wore a simple sapphire dress and high heels which were as sharp and as pointed as knives. "I simply don't understand why perversions such as free marriage are being handed out now a days." She raised her voice high enough just so it reached James who glared darkly at her. "No offence meant of course." The three siblings sat on the wall glowered into her as they sat with one knee raised on the rock and their elbow propped on it. It was obvious that insult had been meant for Rhaegal and James. "Well we are all entitled to our own opinion." Daenerys grated as she plastered a calm smile on her face which was meant for her two sons.

Drogon was growing more agitated by the second. He slowly an casually closed his hand into a fist as the loud dry cracking sound of his bones made it's way over to Margaery who snapped her head around to glare at him. "Margaery?" Daenerys did her best effort to try and give a friendly smile. "What are you doing all the way out here?"  
"I was taking a day out trip." She smiled.

James shot a sceptical raised eyebrow. "Oh really? In the exact same place as us. At the exact same time. How... coincidental?"  
"James." Daenerys warned her son quietly.  
"That's okay Danny." Margaery smiled falsely though her eyes betrayed the malice behind them. "It's only understandable that your _defective _son is slightly paranoid. I understand completely. I mean, who wouldn't be on the defence after only recently finding out that they have no hope from becoming whole again. Having to defend that leg for the last couple of years, it's only natural his other defences raised. I hear this happens with most cripples."

That comment hung in the air for a few minutes.

The three older siblings frowned as they looked over at James. His gaze was hidden beneath his locks... but they could feel something rising from him. It was almost like a thick aura which was blacker than night. All three of them thought it strange but then the boy slowly raised his gaze.

Jojen quickly wrapped his arm around James and turned him away as quickly as he saw it. "I'm taking James for a walk."  
"Isn't that what someone would say when they are referring to a dog?" Margaery asked with a false smile.

The aura around James seemed to becoming thicker but was now magnified onto Drogon as Viserion and Rhaegal snapped their arms around him to stop him from lunging. "But can James manage the walk anyway?" She chided.

Rhaegal gasped slightly as it took all his and his sister's strength to hold back Drogon. "Go and cool off!" Both siblings hissed. James slowly clenched his fist and Jojen whispered quietly, imploring to the boy not to do anything... besides after what he had just seen, he needed to get James away quickly before any one else saw it.

James slowly let his tense shoulder go slack but not before he whispered. "How is your grand mother Margaery?"

The woman stopped cold at James' low shot. "I hope she is doing well." Margaery's hand twitched as her nails dug into the table.  
"I mean... how old is she now? Funny... If you think about it. Your brother has gone away. Your mother left you... your father never even knew you... without your grandmother... you'd be an orphan-"  
"My grandmother died." Margaery snarled. Her mask finally broke as she glared with a deep hatred at the boy. "You knew that."  
"How could have I known it? After all... I was in the hospital being told I was crippled... Now she's going to be put, six feet under."  
"James." Jojen whispered. "Come on."  
"Wonder how long till the maggots begin to eat away at her."

That comments stunned everyone. Even Daenerys who stared at her son. Unlike the siblings and Jojen. She could not see or sense this intense dark aura which was burning off her son. Her son who had been once so ever sweet. The boy who had smiled even at Margaery to try and see if it would have made her happy... had he really just uttered such words?

Jojen and James turned slowly on the spot. It was only when they were out of Margaery's sight did James' chest begin to convulse as he seethed with rage. "James. You have to calm down." Jojen whispered as they took a seat by their names in the rocks. The wind blew viciously into them but Jojen just kept calm. "James let me see."  
"No."  
"James. I know what I saw. Just look at me." But as James raised his gaze Jojen took a slight gasp as he only saw James eyes for a second before everything went blurry.

A cold spread through his body as he felt himself slump forward. All the while he remembered what he had saw.

James' eyes were spike like a snakes' and the turquoise had faded to a dark emerald.

It took a moment but finally the blurry nature had faded.

But then he looked down and saw himself in his arms. "W-What the hell? No! Not this again!" His eyes widened and he clutched his head. It felt as though it was too cramped. As though there was so much inside his skull. "Stop this!" He looked down at James' hands. This had only ever happened with animals before! Why was this happening with James?! _Break out. Break out. BREAK OUT!  
I love Jojen. _A voice echoed slowly around Jojen's imposing conscience._ Now and forever I will love him. Saved me from the shadows. Saved me from the cold. Forever staying inside that hold.  
_

His eyes burst open wildly as he gasped and stared back up at James who was glowering down at him. Both boys rubbed their heads painfully. "What... the fuck... was that?!" James rubbed his forehead as the pain began to disperse. Jojen didn't hold James against him for the way he looked at him... no one liked having their head invaded.

Jojen stared self consciously up at James. "Jojen when you looked at me what did you see?" The aura around James began to disperse and his hair spiked back up slowly as though now that the anger wasn't running through him, his hair had become lighter with nothing to weight him down. "Jojen... please. I need to know I'm not going crazy." He whispered as he looked pleadingly at his boyfriend.  
"Your eyes... they morphed... They were-"  
"Hideous?"  
"Beautiful." Jojen whispered. "How long have they been like that?"  
"Since I was born... I never told mother... hang on." James' face eased as they swapped positions and Jams was laid back with his head in Jojen's lap. "You were in my head." James whispered. "How did you-"  
"Did it hurt?" Jojen whispered as he reached down and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. He was mortified at the very thought that he may of hurt James.  
"No... It just felt... kind of... strange. But it was also like there was something in my head trying to pull you closer and yet get rid of you at the same time." James blushed slightly as pink coloured his cheeks. "But what was it?"  
"Honestly I don't know. I've had it as long as I can remember. I could slip into the heads of animals and see and move as they do."  
"I'm the first person you've ever slipped into?"  
"Bad choice of words James." Jojen grinned but nodded. "Yeah."  
"If my mother weren't here right now and we were at home I'd totally let you-"  
"JAMES! Are you okay!?"

James felt that burning in his eyes return but took a calming breath as he saw his siblings coming towards them. "James what the hell happened back up there!" Viserion looked at her brother slightly fearfully. "James are you okay now?"  
"Drogon... are you okay?"

James ignored his sister and turned straight to look at his eldest brother who's eyes were black as night. The pupil in them had splintered just as James had. "Drogon are you-"  
"Don't look."  
"Drogon..." James raised his brother's gaze as his turquoise eyes darkened to this strange form. They burnt slightly in the process of transition making James wince. "Look. It's okay." He smiled as softly as he could. "You just have to calm down."  
"The thing she said-"  
"The things I said were just as bad." James whispered. "But you have to let me fight my own battles." James slowly looked over to his boyfriend and gave a faint nod. Just as Viserion and Rhaegal took a strong grip of Drogon's arms. "Drogon this is going to feel weird but don't fight it." James turned Drogon's face towards Jojen just as his boyfriends' eyes turned bright white.

Both boys became deadly still. "What the hell?"  
"You two can show them as well." James muttered then watched as Viserion's and Rhaegal's eyes changed instantly. "So... all this time and no one decided to mention that they had some freaky ass abilities?"  
"Pot meet kettle." Viserion snarled. "What the fuck is he doing to our brother?"  
"Just calming him down-"  
"Get. Out. OF MY HEAD!" Drogon roared.  
"Drogon calm down."

James paused slightly as he watched his brother's face begin to change a little bit more. The skin around his eyes squirmed slightly as though it was about to burn away. "Jojen?"  
"He's too angry... I can't get a lock on the animal when they're this furious."  
"Animal?!"  
"Will you three shut up!" James screamed at his siblings and watched as they all flinched back.

Even Drogon seemed to grow some control as he watched James' eyes. Something was strange about the way that James' eyes were darker than the other's. While Drogon's threatened to change into something else... there was a silent threat that maybe James possessed more danger. Everything was so much clearer with these eyes. their senses were heightened beyond even their own comprehension. The faintest touch would light up every sensitive nerve in their body.

James shivered as slowly Jojen placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Both brother's were glaring down at each other over some silent battle of will. It was like two alpha's standing off with one another.

But it was James who was the first to turn away.

Only then did their eyes settle back to normal. "We're going to have a little talk later." Drogon looked around at the siblings. "And you..." He slowly turned to Jojen. "You ever go inside my head again and I'll kill you."  
"You can try." James whispered quietly.

_**-Break-**_

James slowly watched the horizon of the sea as Jojen pulled him close under a blanket. "So I guess the stories may be true." James whispered quietly. All this time... all this talk about his family being descended from dragons? What if they were more than just stories? What if it was possible that him and his siblings were something else entirely. "What stories?" Jojen whispered softly as they snuggled closer and watched the distance waves crash onto the sand.  
"Think about it... my mother gave me and my siblings all nicknames that we were dragons... what if she knew about it. Even if it was a subconscious feeling. What if she knew that we weren't like others."  
"You're saying... you think you're part dragon?"  
"You? You're doubting me Dr Dolittle?  
"Touché." Jojen nodded. "But I wasn't doubting you, I was just trying to understand this myself... It kind of would make some sense, or at least explain why I can get into yours and their heads. What is it like James?"  
"What?"  
"When your eyes change?"

James paused slightly before letting the burning behind his eyes spread as they changed. "First it hurts, like getting a small burn but then." James smiled faintly as he felt Jojen's hand slowly entwine with his. The smallest touch sent waves of pleasure through his body. "That feels so good." James whimpered as tingles slowly moved through his spine. Jojen just smiled softly as he kept it up. James kept making small whimpers as the waves and tingles kept moving through him wildly. "Everything is heightened?" Jojen observed as a teasing smile moved onto his mouth before he lent down and slowly kissed along James' neck, enjoying and taking in every sound that escaped the boy's lips.

Then James realised something and turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. His eyes all the while still staying in that same form... no matter how James looked, he always looked so beautiful. "What happened when you were inside my head?" James whispered.  
"I heard your thoughts." Jojen admitted. "And your heart."

James tensed as pink flushed over his cheeks. "I feel the same." Jojen whispered softly. He wrapped his arms slowly around James who purred into the contact as he rubbed his head gently against Jojen's neck making the boy grin. "When it comes to Margaery, you have some pretty sharp claws you know?"

James gazed down at his hands for a moment. "I don't mean literally." Jojen laughed and kissed his boyfriends head with a smile which James returned.

Though he gazed back down at his hands. _Well I have Dragon eyes. _He thought.

A darker grin spread quickly on his face.

_Why not the claws?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. **

* * *

Daenerys smiled as she watched the television with Jojen. The boy on the T.V slowly danced back and forth with perfection. His smooth bronze skin was glorious as he carefully span one the edge of one foot before moving to the other. The stage beneath him was water which rose and fell with each of his movements as though he had it all carefully on a string. As the music came to an end the figure bowed displaying his golden, silver hair proudly. He raised his hand confidently and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you!" The boy called out and Jojen watched fascinated.

Why had Daenerys shown him this.

She smiled softly at the T.V "We shouldn't be watching this." She admitted. "The kids think that all these DVD copies have been destroyed or burnt.  
"Why show it me then?"  
"Because this is why James is so bitter."

It suddenly clicked in his mind.

This happy, smiling boy who had eyes full of life and sparkling brilliance. Not a shadow lingered on him or his beautiful... two legs.

This was James before his accident.

Daenerys just stared at her son who stood humble in the roar and applause which as surrounding him. "That was the last night that James ever performed... it was the night that Margaery-"  
"What did Margaery do?" Jojen asked quickly.  
"That's for James to say." Daenerys said quietly. "I want to know what happened back on that mountain. What happened to my son out there and I don't just mean James. I saw the way that Drogon reacted against Margaery-"  
"Maybe because she called your son a freak and a cripple?" Jojen suggested coldly.  
"James and Rhaegal have rose above the stupid comments she makes. Never have my sons ever behaved like they did yesterday!"  
"You know that James is special." Jojen leaned back in the fur chair. "Part of me think you know what happened out there but you need to hear it from someone else so that you feel reassured that you're not going insane."  
"You get in people's heads you know." She raised an eyebrow as she took leaned back further into her chair.  
"You have no idea..." He muttered under his breath. "When your kids were young... when they got angry... did you notice any changes in them?"  
"They would always go off and lock themselves in their rooms. I never had to ground them or send them to their rooms... when they were angry they would just do it themselves. I always thought it was just because they were so well behaved."

Daenerys watched the screen before she paused it as James was smiling brilliantly on it. She seemed transfixed by the old image. "Now tell me... does that look like the boy who was on that mountain yesterday?" Jojen turned his gazed away slightly and Daenerys nodded before resuming the video just as James as given a trophy which he raised into the air. "Does that-"  
"September the 1st. Ten in the evening."

both turned their heads just in time to see James lent up against the doorway gazing sadly at the screen. "The day before my birthday." He whispered softly. "The day before Margaery ruined my fucking life." He slowly turned towards his mother as he limped and took a stance in front of her. "Tell me about my father." James asked suddenly, taking his mother by great surprise. "Mom, think. Think back as far as you can and then some more. Tell me about my father. Tell me anything about him." He watched his mother's eyes go wide as she focused. She tried to think back as far as she could and yet nothing came to her. "Mom please. Please tell me anything!" He pleaded.  
"James... I-I-"  
"James." Jojen whispered softly.  
"Tell me Mom." James closed his eyes tightly as his voice was raising. "Tell me why..."  
"Why what Baby?"

He clenched his fist slowly. "Why..." His hair began to slowly shift as though there was a breeze in the room. It's flat nature slowly changing. "Why I'm cursed with this!" His eyes burst open to reveal the deep emerald and snake slit pupil. His hair spiked up at the front like daggers.

Daenerys just stared at them. She didn't flinch away. She didn't scream. She just stared sadly. "Come on Mom! Tell me why nothing feels right."  
"James." Jojen said softly. "Please calm down. It's not your mother's fault-"

Both stopped as they watched the skin on James' face begin to squirm violently as though there was something beneath trying to break through to the surface. _Just like what happened with Drogon. _Jojen thought and closed his eyes, gathering the strength of his will inside himself before his eyes burst wide open and turned a blind white.

He gasped slightly as he slipped into James' body. As usual when it came to James, his head was slightly a bit more cramped than usual do to the fact that James wasn't a whole animal. Sure he had this dragon side which allowed Jojen to slip in but something felt different this time. A slight breeze from the window brushed over James' body and Jojen almost let out a strangled gasp at how it lit up his body. The cool breeze almost made him feel like he was lifting off the ground. Unlike last time when he had been too surprised to notice anything other than the fact he was lost in James' head... but now. With the dragon eyes, every little microscope of his body was tingling at the urge to have anything brush and set his nerves off again. Anything too- _Jojen... I'm calm. I'm calm._ Jojen turned his head back towards the television to look at the younger James as he came back to his senses for a moment there he had almost lost himself. He had to remember this isn't his body. He can't lose himself in the feelings this body gave him... however the sight of younger James seemed to be giving both boy's thoughts. Jojen knew that James didn't want him knowing a something when he Immediately felt a shield raise as though James was fighting an escaping thought from making itself known."James?" Daenerys looked to the side to see Jojen's body slumped back. "It's not just your son who is gifted." It sounded so strange speaking with James' voice.  
"Jojen?" Her eyes widened.  
_I'm calm. Jojen let me back into my body._  
"Okay." He nodded and slowly Jojen sank back into his own body.

He slowly opened his eyes to see James. He was stood next to the television and the comparison between the boy on the screen and the boy stood in front of him. It was almost as though looking at a different person. "Mom do you still have the books in the family vault? Our ancestors diaries?"  
"Yes."  
"We're going to need them."

All three looked towards the doorway as Drogon was lent against it. "Mom... something isn't right. Why would all of this happen now? Can you honestly tell me you believe everything? Do you believe that this little life is ours?"  
"You do realise how crazy this sounds don't you?"  
"Mom..." James eyes burned a darker emerald as the slit pupil dilated almost painfully. "I think these..." He indicated to his eyes. "Are the definition of madness. We need those books to figure out what is going on with us." Daenerys nodded slowly while James limped out.

Jojen looked up after a couple of minutes to see both brothers looking at him expectantly. "I said we're going to figure out what is going on with us." James raised an eyebrow but smiled brightly at Drogon. "That means you too." Jojen mirrored James' smile as the three boys left the room and took up the stairs.  
"If you're really going to do this then get Rhaegal and Viserion involved too!" Daenerys called.  
"Keep calm? You're a hypocrite sometimes _Bambino Drago."  
"stai zitto" _James muttered under his breath.  
"And normally it's me getting told to shut up." Rhaegal grinned from the stairs. His bathrobe hung loosely from his body. "You know if you ever get bored of playing with my younger brother Jojen. You can always-"  
_"STAI ZITTO!" _Drogon snarled as he grabbed Rhaegal by the ear and dragged him into James' room.  
"Hey! Why we got to use my room!" James groaned. _"Dammi una pausa." _He muttered, which roughly translated to Jojen as: _Give me a break. _"Oh... and... Jojen. Before I met you, there was only one person who I ever told about this... Um..."  
"Hey cutie!"

James smiled brightly as Joffrey walked into the house, spinning a key on his finger. Drogon hid his glare behind a mask as he glanced towards Joffrey. _"James sei così ingenuo" _Drogon muttered. Even though he was just in pair of black skinny jeans which were slightly lower giving a full view of his six pack on his slightly pale torso and the lines which slowly moved down but cut of as his jeans covered the sight which most girls had died for at high school. "What took you so long?"  
"Sorry, had to sneak out." Joffrey shurgged as he threw an arm around James' shoulder. "Anyway cutie eyes. What are we doing?"  
"What we're doing." Drogon's dark eyes spiked as the dragon pupil burned faintly. "Is remembering that my brother is dating Jojen. Understand?" He growled and ducked back into the room dragging Joffrey with him.  
"What?"James looked slightly confused as he looked back to his boyfriend.  
_"ingenuo." _Jojen chuckled placing a kiss on the boy's lips.

James just looked back and forth slightly confused as his boyfriend walked into his room. "Why does everyone keep calling me Naive?!"

_**-Break- **_

James sat on his bed after the insistence of everyone else so that he could rest his leg and foot. They had done a lot of walking yesterday and it had seem to of taken it's toll on him which the others were quite clearly seeing now as the boy ached with the slightest movement. "James... I'll let you lead this." Drogon sat at the foot of the bed so that James' legs rested on his. Jojen was sat next to his boyfriend (Even after Joffrey's insistence that he should sit next to James) Viserion was organising James' closet while Rhaegal was sat next to the balcony doors looking slightly bored. It was strange how suddenly under the eyes of his siblings, James felt really nervous. "What if James doesn't want to start." Joffrey growled. "You're the oldest. Set an example to follow. Unless you can't do it."  
"You don't know what I can do." Drogon snarled as his dark eyes glinted, threatening to change to the dragon's eyes.  
"Are you okay? If you want I can try to help?" Jojen smiled faintly and James leaned in kissing him softly on his lips.  
"Thank you _Amore_."James whispered softly staring in awe at how lucky he was to have Jojen as a boy friend.  
"For god's sake!" Viserion and Rhaegal snarled. "You guys dance around with everything."  
"I'll do it first." Rhaegal barked before his eyes changed from their soft brown and snapped into a golden amber with the black serpent pupil which all the siblings shared. "You guys prance about with everything." He rolled those golden eyes which everyone seemed hypnotised by. "What?" He made a dramatic act of looking around. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" When the others glared he simply rolled his eyes and looked up at his sister who was gazing down at him with pale green eyes. The difference between hers and James was that James' were darker and colder. A much darker shade of emerald.

Speaking of which. Jojen rubbed his thumb over James' hand as the boy's eyes changed. He didn't betray himself from the slight wince that came from it. Funnily enough it was Drogon who betrayed a slight wince as his midnight eyes spiked and changed a lot slower than his other siblings. "What now?" Rhaegal asked. He kept running his finger gently across his cheek and the other siblings understood why.

Even James who was just sat with Jojen's hand moving slowly through his hair. It was driving him wild. The tingles which were coursing through his body were driving him mad. The faintest touch set of every single nerve in bliss. On a instinct and lack of will he pulled Jojen down and crashed their lips together. At this James felt an intense heat running through him. The single amount of bliss had every amount of nerves in his body alight in ecstasy. The sheer amount of pleasure from the simple kiss was unreal... it made James wonder what- "James? What are you doing?"

James slowly looked down to see his hand was a few inches away from slipping beneath Jojen's waistband. "Jojen!" James whimpered like a kicked dog. His eyes widened in embarrassment. "I- I didn't mean! I-I-"  
"James it's okay. I know what it's like. It is pretty hard not to get lost in those feelings. But we when you're ready we will talk about-"  
"You will do no such thing!" Drogon snarled as he lunged forward only to be pinned to the bed as in a flash James had his eldest brother pinned down by his arms and legs. Drogon glared into the younger boy's eyes as he considered for a moment James' week points. _His leg! _His mind roared. _Go for the leg then go for Jojens throat- _Drogon didn't even recognise it as a feral growl erupted from his throat and was mirrored by James.

Joffrey glared at Drogon then turned that dark gaze on Jojen. "Hey Dr dolittle! Aren't you going to do something?!"  
"I can't." Jojen said calmly, ignoring the way that Joffrey looked at him.  
"Do tell why you can't."  
"Because. If those two. Probably the strongest out of the dragon children-"  
"HEY!" Viserion and Rhaegal growled.  
"If they can't control the urges. I would be lost the same way, the moment I entered one of their bodies." He turned pale when Drogon turned slowly towards him. _BAD CHOICE OF WORDS! _He thought. _That or Drogon is just a pervert. _A voice nagged in the back of his head.  
"Touch him and you die." James pinned Drogon back down and snarled in the boy's face.

_Come on! Think! _Jojen scoured his mind from what he had seen from this dragon side so far. _Anger is easily spiked... that's quite obvious. _He watched James who was looking more like every second that he was going to take a bite out of Drogon's neck. _The only thing to replace anger is- _"Hey James?" James turned his head in time to have his lips crashed together with Jojen's. He didn't put up a fist as James' arms entwined around his neck and pulled him down on top of him. "I want more than kissing." James purred as his Dragon eyes sparkled.  
"Time I think to calm it down." Jojen grinned as slowly he began to focus himself. He gathered his thoughts inside of him but didn't let his entire soul slip out of his body this time. He imagined instead of sending himself into James' body.

At first nothing happened. James just kept his focus on unbuttoning Jojen's shirt and roaming his hands across those delicious abs.

_James. Be. Calm. _Jojen focused everything into that one emotion as he felt his chest tightening, (Plus with James roaming his hands over his body, he noticed some tightening in the jeans and boxer department.) James finally came to a stop and paused as though he was considering something.

It took a couple minutes more before finally James' eyes turned back to their turquoise. "Uh... What am I-" As he shifted his weight he let out a scream and clutched his leg as pain shot through him. Drogon's eyes flare at the sight of James in pain. "Easy." Jojen cooed. "I'm here. Don't worry." He whispered softly as he pulled James close to his chest and gently rubbed his hand over the saw bruises and large lumps on the boy's leg and foot.

Drogon's eyes were fixed on the sight of his brother's slowly calming face.

Jojen smiled as gently as he possibly could and kissed James' forehead. "There. Is that better?"  
"I'm so embarrassed." James whimpered as he pulled the quilt over himself and Jojen.

Joffrey glowered at Jojen in envy at the sight.

Daenerys slowly walked in with a locked and bound Journal. "I will only give you one of the journals at a time. Try and keep some control okay?" Her eyes locked on her son under the sheets, snuggled up to Jojen. "Would you like to stay the night again?" She asked.  
"NO!" Joffrey and Drogon cried out at the same time.  
"Yes please Mom." James smiled brightly. _I may not be able to be the one to comfort and help you. _Daenerys thought with dejection and sadness. _But I will help you find that person who can. _"Take care of that book. It's older than everyone in this room combined and multiplied... Oh and James. Pajamas. Now."  
"Mom-"  
"Now." She stated as the boy limped into the joining bathroom which connected from his bedroom taking a pair of boxers and a robe with him.  
"Don't worry." Jojen said when James glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"That's a shame." Joffrey muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Viserion and Rhaegal who's eyes were still in dragon form.  
"Joffrey I swear to god-" Viserion began.  
"We will kick your ass." Rhaegal finished.  
"Yeah right." Joffrey rolled his eyes.  
"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! YOU LITTLE-" Both stopped as something slowly edged up their throats. Both almost gagged on it as intense heat filled their mouth and flames escaped slowly burning through the air before they clamped their jaws shut again.  
"What. The. Fuck." Joffrey stared in horror.  
"Who turned the temperature up in my room!" James shouted through angrily. Drogon began to open the book.  
"Chapter 1." He muttered. "First stage of transformation-"  
"What does it mean... first stage?"  
"Are you going to let me read?" Drogon snarled at Joffrey who had interrupted. Drogon's voice took on a soft soothing tone as his spiked black hair fell back flat to his brow. His voice seemed to flow around the words as his diamond tongue pronounced them. _"I am recording this diary in the case that one day my families blood line awakens once more. I am Daenerys Targaryen. The dragon mother and Queen of the seven kingdoms."_ All siblings stared in wonder at the book. _"I write this so that my blood line is prepared to deal with the tasks of one day enduring the dragons future line. It is my greatest gift and curse that I pass this down to future generations. I only hope that one day you manage to live with the burden and make peace with your inner dragon. By this point I am more than sure you must have learnt that anger is the first key to activating the first stage of the Dragon's blood. The first stage entitles a heightened sense of sight and emotions. Your dragon will instantly resort to anger though it is possible... other emotions may arise in the process." _Drogon looked up slowly from the book with a raised eyebrow at James who was turning pink under all the pointed gazes. He just shrugged as he pulled on his bathrobe and slipped under the covers; snuggling up closely to Jojen's body for warmth and comfort. "I love it when Drogon reads." He sighed contently as he listened.  
_"Your internal dragon will drive wild with emotions. What you have to understand is the power that anger presents with the change. The angrier you get, the quicker and more uncontrolled the change will become. You will have to learn in stages about the transformation which will happen. But I have no doubt that you will be able to achieve it. I will write more about each section and try and help in my best to teach you about the partial transformations which you may find useful. Good luck my descendants. I wish you only the best and my complete faith that you become something great." _Drogon's soft voice finished on the introduction on the first page. "So we have to learn this in stages." He nodded. "Sounds simple enough."  
"Simple? _Principe Draco! _I always ripped out your throat with my teeth!" James exclaimed.  
"Don't worry. We will just have to practice. Jojen we're going to need you around here a lot, if we're going to master this." Drogon slowly admitted.

All heads turned as suddenly Joffrey stood and began to walk out. "Joffrey? What are you doing?" James asked.  
"I understand why you need the dog whisperer." Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal snarled at that, their eyes faintly flashing for the briefest of seconds to the dragon's. "But why am I here? What possible use could I be? You all have these amazing abilities... and I'm a nothing." Joffrey glared at the ground.  
"Joffrey please! I need you. I need my best friend here!" Joffrey almost winced at the _best friend _part but sighed as he watched James growing increasingly upset.  
"Okay, don't worry." Joffrey put on his best smile. "I will stay here for as long as you need me."  
"Will you stay the night?"  
"Sure." Joffrey pulled his shirt over his head and kicked of his jeans as James passed him a blanket and one of his many pillows. James knew that Joffrey had no sense of embarrassment when it came to showing his pale, lean body.  
"Hey magic Mike. Not so fast." Drogon grabbed Joffrey and pulled him out the room by his foot as he dragged the boy out the room.  
"See you later James." Joffrey winked then glowered at Jojen.

Viserion wrapped her hand around Rhaegal's waist as she hauled the boy to his feet. "Come on sleeping beauty. We better get you off to bed."  
"What about James." He pouted.  
"James has Jojen to care for him." She sounded almost bitter at that but James just turned in bed after the door had been closed and heard the automatic lock click on the outside so no one could get in but he could get out. It was a little feature his mother had installed when James had started trying to punch his siblings for sneaking into his room to check on him after he had his accident.

Jojen blushed, his jeans still tight as James looked up at him. "So...still want to have that talk."  
"James are you sure? You only get to give it away once... I want you to be ready. I want it to be perfect for you." Jojen blushed then watched as James just smiled gently at him.  
"There's no one I'd rather give it to." He said softly.

James slowly laid back looking with a trust up at Jojen. "I trust you and love you." He whispered.

Jojen nodded and that night.

James decided would be the best night of his life. Not only had he given his first time away to the boy he loved but also he slept without any nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. **

* * *

Jojen smiled down at his sleeping James who was breathing lightly and sighing happily in his sleep. His beautiful bronze fast as at ease as he kept his head rested on Jojen's chest. How could someone look so beautiful? "It should be impossible." Jojen whispered his thoughts softly.  
"Being descended from Dragons should be impossible." James whispered as he kept his eyes closed. "Besides. I'm not beautiful."  
"James. When I was in your head yesterday... You blocked something from me seeing." Jojen's eyes moved down to the boy's leg which was hidden beneath the covers. "I know what you were thinking."  
"Jojen don't."  
"You want to use the partial transformation to try and heal your leg. James... you realise how difficult that would be? You and your siblings were struggling to control the first stage... I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

Jojen fell silent as James' eyes slowly opened to reveal the deep emerald and dragon pupil. They slowly locked onto Jojen before clearing and turning back to turquoise. "My leg is the least of my worries." He whispered quietly. "Jojen I've just found out I'm a monster. My leg and dancing are the least of my worries right now-"  
"You're not a monster." Jojen stated.  
"No. But you're dead for touching my baby brother.."

Both boys paled and their eyes widened as slowly they turned slowly towards the bedroom doorway where Drogon was stood glaring at Jojen. "Honey?" James said quietly.  
"James..." Jojen warned.  
"Keep your head down." James eyes burst quickly back into emerald as Drogon lunged with outstretched fingers. Jojen stared horrified as the boy's nails were sprouting slowly into sharp talons. "You dare touch my baby brother-"

He was silenced as he was grabbed by the collar of his neck and had his face smashed straight through the plaster wall. James looked over at Jojen slowly. _Is this the dragon strength?! _He stared in wonder at how confident James suddenly seemed. "JAMES!" Came a muffled voice. "YOU KNOW THAT BARELY TICKLED! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!"  
"Oh shut up" James said with a roll of his eyes and giving his oldest brother a wedgie. "You're not going to touch my boyfriend."  
"JAMES I SWEAR TO GOD!"  
"That what?" James said in a bored tone before tugging on the boxers slightly harder making Drogon squirm. "What can you do?"  
"JAMES!"  
"Drogon you have one last chance before I take a video and put it on YouTube." James said grabbing his camera. "So unless you want the whole internet seeing your arse which I can assure you. They don't. Say mercy and-"  
"FINE!" Drogon growled.

James took a picture anyway to use as leverage encase he would ever need it for future uses. "That's one for the album." He muttered with a grin before pulling his brother out the wall. "James I swear..."  
"If you. Dare. Tell. Mom." James slowly pulled on a robe and boxers.  
"What will you do." Drogon now sensed the slight shift in power. James said nothing but just blinked his eyes towards his phone.  
"Do you really want to find out?" James wondered.

Drogon looked at him with a slight respect. "I taught you well _Bambino. _Be down for breakfast... do yourself a favour... don't tell Joffrey."  
"What? Why? Joffrey is my best friend! I tell him everything."  
"Just trust me." Drogon grinned slightly at his brother's obvious naivety. "Oh... by the way?"  
"Yeah?" James looked at his eldest brother just as he was leaving the room.  
"Next time... try and keep your voice down James."

Jojen and James froze as their faces paled drastically while yet their cheeks burned with a pink blush. "Oh..."  
"God." James groaned into the pillow. Jojen's hand gently moved across his back comfortingly. "They heard us."

James lifted his head as Jojen didn't say anything. "No..." Jojen nodded his head slightly as James stared horrified. "Okay... right. I'm never leaving this room ever again." He decided and pulled the covers over his head.  
"James, come on! It's not that bad!" Jojen coed. "I mean they've probably done far worse!"

James just stayed under the cover. "Come on my wolf." He said softly. "Let's go and get breakfast. Then if it's really that bad... I'll slip into one of their heads and make them do something embarrassing." Jojen watched slowly as James stuck his head out from under the covers.  
"Really?"  
"It's a promise." He smiled. "Besides... from what you told me about Rhaegal about how he lost his virginity. He won't say anything."

James slowly stood and with the help of his boyfriend slowly began to walk down the stairs.

-_**Break- **_

Daenerys sipped her coffee looking out the window as she looked outside taking in the sight of the expanding grey clouds and cold bitter wind which had howled most way through the night. It was partially one of the reasons that she had spent most of the night tossing and turning in her bed, the other reason was mostly due to the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes that her son had regarded her with. Legends of her family... they were all true. It was strange. How did they decide now what was real and what wasn't? If dragons could be real... what else could be?

She didn't notice the grins which were cast towards her son as James and Jojen slowly walked down the stairs at James pace. The boy's long soft blue bathrobe covered his leg and foot which he was most grateful for. "Morning baby. Did you sleep well?" James blushed slightly as the grins aimed at him just all grew wider. It was only Joffrey who was glaring at his plate angrily as he slammed his fork through the sausage and bacon before he took a mighty chomp out of it not glancing at James as though the boy was a blinding light which he dared not hurt himself with.

Jojen kissed James' cheek making Daenerys smile but she frowned slightly as she watched Viserion snickering under her breath with Rhaegal. "Watch the match last night?" The brother grinned as Drogon and James shot a glare over to him. "Did you see them? They scored hard." He and Viserion exploded out into a mocking laughter as James began to turn around and head back up the stairs.

That was until the eldest dragon child spoke.

"Hey Rhaegal." Drogon said quietly and calmly. Immediately Rhaegal tensed as he saw that dark light in his brother's eyes. _Oh god... don't! Please don't! _"Have you told Mom how you lost your virginity to a boy from the gardening club, behind the sports stand at school?"  
"What?" James turned with a bright malicious smile.  
"WHAT!?" Daenerys roared as she locked eyes on her son.  
"Without protection." Drogon said.  
"RHAEGAL TARGARYEN!"Daenerys stormed forward and leaned onto the counter with her eyes burning in her son.  
"Mom... Take it easy."  
"That's not what you did." Drogon added with a grin as Daenerys was turning paler by the second.  
"Mom! It's not as bad as you think!"  
"His virginity Mommy." Drogon insisted. "His virginity." He plastered a fake smile onto his face.  
"DROGON!"  
"Yes Rhaegal?" The eldest brother smiled innocently.  
"Screw you guys! If I'm going down. I'm taking each of you with me." He snarled. "VISERION HAD A PREGNANCY SCARE! DROGON THOUGHT FOR A WHILE HE WAS GOING TO BE A DAD. JAMES AND JOJEN WERE GOING AT IT ALL NIGHT AND JOFFREY IS ANGRY BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH JAMES!"  
"JOFFREY!?" James stared with wide eyes as his best friend who was blushing madly.  
"RHAEGAL!" Viseron snarled with a glare of betrayal.

Daenerys' eyes rolled back into her head as he fainted and was caught by Joffrey and Jojen.

Slowly James glared at his older brother as all three siblings seemed to begin to slowly converge on him. "Run." James growled quietly as his eyes narrowed.  
"Now James... I didn't-"  
"Run... back... to your gardener." He growled as his eyes exploded into emerald. "Because something is about to get placed in your ass and it isn't going to be your boyfriends dick!" He snarled. A faint smoke was billowing from his mouth with every breath as his anger rose.  
"Uh guys. Your mother is passed out over here!" Joffrey growled. That seemed to snap all four of them back into some sense.  
"Get her onto the couch." Drogon said quietly. "Rhaegal. We're going to have a little chat later... I promise you that." James elbowed his older brother harshly as he walked past.  
"James?"

Drogon quickly caught his mother's arm as Jojen chased after James who walked past the front door just as a loud knock boomed on it. "WHAT NOW?!" He screamed. His eyes burst into emerald just as he grabbed the door handle. "James. Your eyes." Jojen whispered as he reached out and stopped him from opening the door. As James turned Jojen could just read it in the boy's face. _Help me. _

Jojen took a deep breath before reaching out and enveloping a feeling of calm around James as he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the boy's neck gently. "Calm." He whispered as softly as he could. Immediately he felt the tension leave James' shoulders and torso. The boy took a calming breath before slowly sighing and opening the door, coming face to face with a boy in a suit. "Um... Hi. Is Daenerys Targaryen here?" The boy raised an eyebrow as he took in James' appearance.  
"She may be. Who wants to know?"  
"Loras?"

Rhaegal peeked his head around the door and smile brightly as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?" He ran forward excitedly and landed a kiss on the boy's mouth running his hand through the large and puffy brown curls. His eyes devoured the brown orbs which belonged to Loras before he stepped back slightly. His hands faintly tracing over the pearly white button up shirt. "This is my brother James-"  
"At the moment, he can just consider me as _just _James." The youngest sibling growled. Loras darted his eyes back and forth between the hurt look on Rhaegal's face and the burning hatred in the pits of James' eyes.  
"Look if this is a bad time... I'm sorry but I need to talk to Daenerys... the sooner I tell her, the easier this will be." He sighed.  
"Mother is awake." Drogon called through.

James wrapped his robe tighter around himself as he turned on the spot. "Well... No time like the present." He shrugged and limped back into the living room where his mother was slowly blinking her eyes open and rubbing her head as though she just had a migraine forming. "You passed out just after-"  
"Yeah..." She raised her hand. "Don't remind me why." She sighed and sat up as she watched Loras come in with a sad face.  
"Ms Targaryen." He said softly. "I'm sorry to catch you at such a bad time... but I'm afraid my sister insisted that I come and tell you this in person as to recall your face expression at a later time." He glared at the floor and took a deep breath."  
"Your sister?" Daenerys whispered.  
"Margaery." Loras sighed. "She wanted me to tell you. After witnessing your sons behaviour on that mountain. She thinks that you aren't getting enough time with... and I was told to quote exactly: _'That deranged, maggoty, crippled freak.' _So she has decided that you need to establish a better job as a mother... I'm so sorry but she fired you."

Daenerys just stared sadly ahead of her and sighed softly. She was about to speak when James whispered. "She wanted you to recall her facial expression... Exactly?"  
"Yes." Loras said gravely.

All the others around the room became tense.

"Good... Well you can tell Margaery, how the deranged cripple reacted."

James' hair began to spike slowly as a pearl white grin spread across. "You can tell her exactly."

James' eyes burst open in their full horrific emerald form. The dragon pupil burned with a deep hatred as the skin on James' face began to slowly writhe with his uncontrolled anger. "It's kind of funny. Since the accident. Since your sister ran me over and destroyed my leg. I've been looking for a way to get back to her." Loras almost screamed as he began to back away.

Loud sounds of grinding metal came from the boy's leg as slowly his hand curled around it and ripped it free as though the vice, clamping metal was but a mere piece of paper which had got wrapped around him.

Around the room all the siblings were slowly losing their calm as well as slowly like James part of their transitions were increasing with rage. "I know what your sister did... I know that she hit me on purpose. I know she tried to get rid of me... but to take the hatred of me... out on my mother?" Daenerys quickly ducked out the way with the two other boy's as her children began to converge on Loras. "That. IS UNFORGIVABLE!" He snarled.  
"Get out the front!" She called to Loras who made a run for the front door as fast as he could.

James' eyes widened as the emerald in them seemed to emphasise. A slow gargled scream seemed to be struggling to make it's way out of his throat as he fell on his knees. The skin on his face was slowly tightening after it had writhed violently. Thick scales and dentures seemed to be forcing their way through the skin as he let out a scream finally. "JAMES!" Joffrey screamed but was stopped as all three caught sight of Drogon. The boy had his arms tightly wrapped around his torso as though he was trying to reach into his bad and grab something. "GRRRR RAGGHHHHH!" With his scream the eldest sibling flung his arms out wide, letting his back tear open as a pair of thick scaled wings smashed into the wall, forcing the boy onto all fours.  
"Rhaegal!" Loras screamed but dropped himself to the floor as twin columns of flames pierced the air over his head. "On second thoughts." He looked up slowly to see Rhaegal and Viserion glowering at him with a uncontrolled hatred. "I think I'll listen to your Mom." He whispered as he rolled out the way of another blast of fire and slammed the door shut just in time to stop a wave of flames from catching his face.

Daenerys ran around the front quickly with the two boys. Joffrey walked up quickly and punched Loras in the face. "YOUR FUCKING STUPID SISTER! WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!?"  
"OW!" Loras held his nose which felt as though it had been broken. Where had that boy learnt how to punch!?  
"DUCK!" Jojen yelled and Loras pulled Joffrey to the ground just as the windows exploded out raining broken shards onto them. They stung painfully as they dug into Loras' back and one managed to slice Joffrey's cheek but other than that not much more damage seemed to be evident.  
"Okay... So it's just a window to replace." Daenerys said hopefully. "Nothing a little renovation won't fix!"

A roar followed shortly after as a large pair of wings exploded out the roof and unleashed four torrents of flames into the air.

"Okay... A lot of renovation." She stared slightly horrified, slightly in awe.

A giant talon claw burst through the side wall of the house making the last of the walls finally begin to cave in as the supports gave way and four giant beings launched out the rubble.

Daenerys slowly face palmed. "We're going to be staying in the cottage for a while." She sighed.

Slowly from the shadows and expanding dust clouds a pair of luminous eyes burned from the darkness. The deep emerald seemed to burn through each of the witnesses. It was strange though. All this noise and you think somebody would notice?

But no one did.

Joffrey took a shaky step forward. "J-James?" The eyes fixed on him before slowly they rose to an impossible height. A height which towered twice as if not three times higher than where the house had been but a few minutes before.

Quickly three more pairs of eyes joined it.

"That isn't James any more." Jojen whispered. "And it's not going to be until he's calmed down."  
"So what? James is like the incredible hulk?!" Joffrey exclaimed. "Do something Dr dolittle-"

Joffrey fell backwards as Jojen punched him square in the face. Something inside him told him that he'd been waiting to do that for a _very_ long time. No one gave him a glance but only watched as the cloud dispersed in one quick typhoon blast.

Loras instantly wished that the cloud of dust was back there again to hide what those eyes belonged to.

Slowly four giant beasts became more evident as their bodies were free of any lingering dusk. Large thick plated scales were tiled elegantly over each body which was thick and toned with muscle. "They're... Magnificent." Jojen whispered in awe as he took into the towering giants in their ultimate beauty. The colour of the scales varied for each one of them. James' were black accented with a dark emerald colour which trimmed over his sides and down his spine in thick spikes which were like a Mohawk. Drogon's scales were as black as the darkest night though they had tinges of crimson moving ever so faintly through them. Viserion's were a dirty green which seemed to be mistaken for black. Though it only seemed to be Rhaegal, who stood out with pure dirty gold, amber scales.

James snapped his fangs viciously at them as Joffrey tried to approach making them instantly back away. His eyes lingered on Jojen in a slight pleading and desperation. _There is... something left there. _He thought. "James you don't have to do-"

All of them backed up quickly as fire erupted in in a chorus and blistered the ground from letting anyone get closer. The anger that seemed to burn in their eyes. This is what the dragon form fed off. It needed to to keep this body! "They aren't going to come back until they have done what they set out to do." As Jojen said this, the dragons spread their wings wide and let out an earth shaking roar... now when Jojen said earth shaking. He meant shaking.

It took all his focus not to fall into a crouch or on his knees. The ground under the house began to splinter violently as the dragons flapped their wings and continued a elongated roar which tore away large chunks of ground and concrete which flew through the air. "JAMES!" Jojen called out but all that remained as the dragons flew away was the long tearing roar which burned through the sky.

_**-Break- **_

Slowly the clouds in the sky flashed with lightning at the gathering storm. Something worse than lightning and thunder was coming this way.

It took half an hour.

Half an hour for Daenerys to drive and get to the mansion where Loras and Margaery lived. "Can you see them?"  
"Um... Yes... And no..." Joffrey stammered as he paled. "Um... I think we need to turn around right now."  
"And why is that." Daenerys snarled.

Then her eyes locked on the dragons.

They were breathing fire into the air and rapidly circling around the small column where they were beginning to come to a rest. Their wings worked rapidly as they circled faster and faster occasionally blasting a torrent of restricted flames into the air. "What the hell are they doing?" Loras stared in interest. Are_ they okay? What is with this weird behaviour._ "Are they attacking?"  
"If they wanted to attack they could just melt the mansion to the ground!" Loras growled.

It was true. The three storey, expanding marble mansion would easily melt under the expanse of dragon fire. Never mind for all the support pillars on the priceless building support systems which were inside. Against a dragon? The house wouldn't stand a chance.

Against four dragons?

It was time to start considering other living arrangements.

Daenerys seemed to figure it out just after Joffrey. "We need to get out of here. They're not attacking."  
"Then what are they doing?"  
"They're making it so no one can interfere while they get Margaery." Daenerys whispered now noticing how precisely that the flames were hitting the cold blasts of winds. They were beginning to speed up so they almost seemed like a blur moving in a circle.  
"And how can they do that by shooting fire randomly and flying in circles!" Loras exclaimed.  
"What happens when a cold air and warm air circulate in a stormy atmosphere and are dragged up rapidly." Joffrey said quietly watching as rain began to pour from the black sky with thunder and lightning.

Finally the dragons spread their wings before bursting high into the sky above the cloud cover.

Loras realised what they had been doing only as he witnessed the monstrosity forming. "It forms a tornado." He whispered and watched as the storm began to swirl violently in spots around the mansion as the tornado tore viciously into the ground.

Daenerys' eyes became wide as she watched the glowing eyes of her children form as they ploughed through the tornado and began to circle over the house. "They're going to kill her." She whispered in horror.

All eyes locked on Loras as the boy squirmed and stared horrified as a though occurred to him. "There's one problem... you're children may be dragons... but Margaery has a gift too... something darker... colder."  
"Darker than a fucking fire breathing dragon?!"  
"Something stronger." Loras whispered. "Right now... I'd be fearful if your children make it out of there alive."  
"I'd say the same for your sister. You really have no idea how vicious dragons can be."  
"You really have no idea how strong someone cursed by the gods can be." Loras said quietly.

All watched as above the clouds the dragons were slowly coming together. James slowly raised above the others as slowly Drogon pressed his body back against him and both curled their tails together as they all got into single file. "What are they doing?" Joffrey called above the roar of the tornado and scream of the Dragons cries.

Slowly they tucked in their wings.

"THEY GOING TO DIVE BOMB THE HOUSE! GET OUT THE CAR!" Daenerys shouted as they scrambled out their seats as fast as they possibly could.  
"Would we be safer in the car?" Loras panted as he watched the dragons roar before smashing full force into the mansion.  
"GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!" All wrapped their arms tightly around a tree of a post which was stuck in cement.

Just in time.

If the blast of the tornado hadn't been enough to send the ground and buildings which were nearby flying... then the resulting shock wave from the dragons was the final catastrophic nail in the coffin. As soon as the shock wave hit even the tornadoes seemed to be sliced as solid marble flew everywhere. For a few minutes Jojen had to hold his hands over his ears. The sound of impact had been deafening.

If it hadn't of been for the sight he witnessed behind the black clouds and tornadoes. He saw James roar out weakly as his emerald eyes glowed out from the darkness. "JAMES!" He cried out. Something smashed James fully in the face and Jojen watched as the horrific large beast began shrinking till the bare body of his lover was launched through the tornado as though the boy was a rag doll. It was hard to see from the sheer amount of rain which was smashing itself violently on their faces, but still they could make out the scales receding back on the boy as he slowly changed back to a human form. His head lolled back as he rocketed through the merciless wind and all stared in horror as they realised that from that height... if James fell... he wouldn't survive the fall. "SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HIM!" Daenerys screamed out.  
"DROGON!" Jojen called but finally caught a glance as he watched the three dragons battling the shadows inside the ruins and rubble of Margaery's mansion. The black dragon didn't give him a second look as he roared fire intensely to try and melt the gathering shadows. Jojen glared hatefully at how one sided the dragon seemed to be obsessed with it's anger. Not even caring to help it's brother. "LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Joffrey roared as he took a strong stance. "JAMES IS GOING TO DIE." That seemed to catch his attention slightly as Drogon looked around. "BAMBINO DRAGO IS GOING TO DIE!" He screamed.

But it worked.

Drogon roared to the others but as he turned, like James before him he had his neck laced with the shadows as though they had come alive. With a coarse cry out Rhaegal hissed raising the folds of his neck like a striking cobra before launching rapidly into the air. Turning and diving in and out of the rapidly stretching shadows. His eyes flashed faintly as in his claws he grabbed James confidently.

Joffrey screamed out with a cheer but it was short lived.

When a spear of shadow sliced along James and Rhaegal's side.

Both began to crash into the ground but Rhaegal managed to stay concious long enough that his dragon body took most of the damage from the fall, but still after both had smashed and made a crater on the ground. Jojen got a sight of how damaged James was. His forehead was cut and had faint lines of blood moving down his face. Deep cuts were along his chest and ribs similarly how a cut stretched along Rhaegal's side. "We have to get out of here." Joffrey wept as he knelt over James' body.  
"He's going to be fine." Daenerys and Jojen snapped. "They will heal unnaturally fast now help me get him to the-" She only remember that the car had been send flying away like a single leaf on the highway.  
"We will just have to carry them... but we won't get far!"  
"Don't worry! When Margaery is like this, she can't leave far from the point where she changed!" He shouldered his bag which he had first brought to their house. "Now can we please go!"  
"There's only going to be one more way out of here." Jojen whispered. He watched as Drogon roared as the shadows landed another strike on him. It was as though the shadows had rose from the ground in a giant fist and struck him cleanly across the face. "I see two rides..." He whispered.  
"You must be fucking crazy!" Joffrey cried out.  
"DROGON! _Bambino Drago _is hurt! We have to get them out of here but we can't get far by land! Please help us-" Drogon let out a ear splitting roar in response as the giant Viserion looked over and unleashed flames onto the shadows before diving through the air with her brother. They did stop as they simply reached down with their claws and grabbed their new passengers. "Drogon..." Jojen looked at the blood slowly moving from the Dragons torso and head. "Drogons hurt! We won't get far! Is there any place we can hide?"  
"I know somewhere." Daenerys called from Viserion's grasp. She and Joffery were in the front two claws while her tail was wrapped tightly around Rhaegal's unconscious body. Similarly Drogon had Loras and Jojen in a grasp each while his tail was pulled tightly around James who was being kept under the careful and full protective shield of dragon scales of his older brother. "I hoped I'd never have to go back there though." Daenerys admitted quietly. "Viserion, new course heading. We're going to the cottage in Croyde!" She called and even the dragon's eyes seemed to widen as they banked sharply to the right and rose above the cloud cover.

All just hoped that Viserion and Drogon would last until they landed.

If they fell... They'd be dead either way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Now I have a little question for you guys. I'm considering writing a Divergent story. Is that something you guys would like to see me write if so, let me know. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. **

* * *

The rain was hammering down still harshly even as Drogon began to glide down to the ground on the harsh winds which were rushing in from the sea. By this point the remaining two concious dragon siblings were beyond exhausted. Their movements were laboured and their breath was coming out in ragged pants. "Daenerys are we even close yet!" Jojen called out against the relentless roar of the wind. It was hard enough trying to hear if Drogon and Viserion were still breathing, but to hear each other talk.

That task was next to impossible in this storm.

Daenerys watched as the cottage was coming into view just above the crest of a cliff. The waves were smashing violently against it but yet the humble cottage was far enough out of reach as not to be effected. The expanse of gardened meadows would be considered greatly beautiful if they had been seen in the right weather. Daenerys loved coming out here as a kid and spending the summer. She used to love the white cobble stone walls. She adored the black tiled roof which she would always sit in the attic and listen to the rain falling on it.

But this place was tainted by old memories. Dark memories which Daenerys were not prepared to even acknowledge because they belonged to her old life. Now she was a mother, she works in fashion... _worked _in fashion. What was mattered was that she had a new life. A new life which would not be ruined by the past.

She would like to say that they landed outside on the meadow grass... but crashed would be a better way to say it.

Drogon's grip slowly released his passengers as his body began to shrink. Joffrey coughed up the grass and mud which had flew into his mouth as his hand uncurled from the ground. His glare penetrated so far into Drogon that it almost burnt as hot as his fire. Drogon's mouth began to open wide as the dragon snout began to pull back and shrink to the boy's normal face. His black hair replaced the thick red spikes. "Then next time." The deep gruff, growl slowly morphed back into it's satin flow. "Find your own fucking ride." The rain streamed down slowly on his bare body as it dripped from his toned chest to the dented and strong lines of his abs. His pale hand slowly wrapped around his shoulder as he turned. Although his beautiful and pale body radiated in the night, it was covered in thick black and purple bruises. "You know... it's a real shame he isn't gay." Joffrey muttered with a slight grin and blush.  
"Do you ever think of anything else?!" Jojen and Loras snapped but the blonde boy just responded with a shrug.  
"You fucking idiot."

All looked over to Viserion as her mother wrapped her jacket around her. Her blond hair was in messy locks which were covered with dirt. Like her brother, her eyes were covered in thick bruises. _She really must have taken a beating off Margaery. _Jojen thought. But Viserion just walked over slowly and wrapped her hand around Joffrey's neck. "How about I fly you back out there and drop you onto the rocks."  
"You wont." He said confidently though he was still pale at the threat. "Because if you did that, it would upset James." As Joffrey said it he finally remembered why he was now in such a foul mood and so worried. He glanced over to where Joffrey had removed his shirt to cover the boy and had lifted him bridal style into his arms. Every siblings had taken a beaten quite badly. it seemed that James and Rhaegal had taken the worst front of the attack from Margaery. "His breathing is weak." Jojen whispered as he began to run inside.  
"What do you mean it's weak?!" Joffrey shouted as they quickly got inside and watched his unconscious crush gasping and taking sharp intakes of breath. "He's cold, he may be going into shock."  
"What do we do!"

As soon as they entered they realised they were in a small alleyway room. Directly in front of them was a cupboard with fine china plates placed on display. On the left was a small glass table which looked seated for about four people. The wall ended just after the table before it lead into the down stairs bathroom. "James' bedroom is upstairs!" Daenerys called as Jojen turned quickly on the spot. He barely glanced to the right at the small cosy kitchen before he bolted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. "First door straight in front of you."

Joffrey opened the door and stopped as he stared around. He couldn't help but whistle in appreciation of the room. The lilac wallpaper was beautiful against the pure cream white boarders. The room was large but wasn't massively filled. A bed which was probably the size to fit the four siblings was the main object which was pushed up against the back wall. It had one large quilt and a silk blanket over the top which looked strangely, freshly cleaned. On the right was a large glass wardrobe which slid open though it's doors were giant mirrors. Though on the left was a sight which took Joffrey's breath. By the large glazed windows and satin curtains was a window sill which had a long seat built into it. It was just like in some film when you would see someone sat and reading a book. Though the sight which it was pointed towards was perfectly obvious why it had been designed like this.

The window gazed out onto the flower meadows and gave a large and wide distant view of the sea. "I will give it to James and his mother... They really know how to decorate a place."  
"Really!? James is barely breathing and you're worrying about how his room looks?!" Jojen snapped as he quickly pulled out some warm clothes to get James' body temperature up. It was slightly hard to recognise some of his beautiful features under the thick bruises and cuts he had got but Jojen would have to dress any damages later. Right now James' body temperature was most important. Jojen was quick on getting James under the quilts and slowly moving his hand over the boy's chest to try and get some more air flow going. After about ten minutes James' breathing seemed to become a bit stronger though he still meekly whimpered as he drew small sharp breaths. "He will be out for a while" Jojen whispered as he took a seat on the woven chair in the corner of the room. He turned the radiators on to try and add some extra warmth but he just sighed.

Joffrey took a seat on the windowsill and gazed out at the rain. "Why did you have to come along? Everything was fine before James met you." He glared slowly towards James' true love. "I could have made James happy-"  
"Joffrey, for once in your life. Shut your fucking bratty mouth!"

The door flung wide open to reveal a dark glaring Drogon who wore nothing but a towel which was wrapped tightly around his waist. Now he wasn't covered in thick amounts of dirt, Jojen could see just how bruised and hurt the boy way. His lower lip was cut open while his eyes was nearly swollen shut. He slowly leant against the wall. "I'm tired... but I will still drag you out over that cliff by your fucking hair/"  
"You wouldn't do it-"  
"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TRY ME?!" Drogon snarled and watched as Joffrey simply just turned paler as the blood drained from his face.  
"You wouldn't because it would upset James." He said nervously now. She shuffled slightly in his seat but Drogon's shadow seemed to be flickering as though it was already anticipating shifting into dragon form.  
"He would get over it. Now that we've changed fully into the dragons we can see what all you are worth." Drogon slowly began to walk forward as his dark eyes glinted. He didn't stop till he was towering over Joffrey who looked ready to cry or run... or possibly both. "Because guess what Joffrey. You would never have got James. You would have grown old and died alone. You would have withered until nothing was left!" The anger seemed to run viciously from Drogon's mouth as though he was trying to punch Joffrey with his words. "You are nothing you brat!" Joffrey glared and punched his fist up hitting Drogon full force on the side of the face.

Though the only thing that happened was a cracking sound slowly came from Joffrey's fist as Drogon's face didn't even budge... Not even a single mark was left on it. Joffrey let out a scream and held his hand as he stood and ran quickly out the room casting a vicious hatred glare back over at the two boys who simply looked back at James.

Jojen looked at the eldest dragon sibling with what seemed like great surprise. "Uh... Hey. Thanks for sticking up for me."  
"It wasn't for you." Drogon snapped. "It was for James. Unfortunately it seems as though you're the one he wants to be with, that means we look after you as well." He said it as though the words tasted sour in his mouth.

Drogon watched Jojen's every movement. He could see Jojen twitched forward slightly in his seat, subconscious or not he was gravitating towards James. It was as though those two were connected in a much stronger way than possibly previously considered. "Anyway-"  
"DROGON!" Daenerys shouted up. "WHY IS JOFFREY'S HAND BROKEN!"  
"HE SLIPPED OVER!" Drogon shouted back.

Jojen backed up slightly in his seat as Drogon turned and lent back against the door frame. "If you ever hurt my baby brother." He said quietly. "I will kill you... understand?"  
"You will never have to worry about doing that."  
"Good... now... I need to go and check on Viserion." He tossed Jojen a cold damp cloth. "Keep James' forehead cool." He said before walking out and closing the door.

It wasn't until Jojen was sure that no one could hear or was in the other upstairs rooms did he kneel over by James moving a lock of hair back. He rested a hand on the boy's cheek. "James." He could feel himself trembling slightly. "P-Please." He stared into the pale bronze face as he placed the cooling cloth on the boy's forehead and gently wiped the side of his face with it before taking the boy's limp hand. "James please come back to me." He whispered as tears began to slowly crawl down his cheek.

_**-Break-**_

Loras stared at the single bed in the smaller middle upstairs room. The wall paper were a faint sunshine gold while the carpet floor were a pale green. The room itself was decorated as basically as possible. Two single beds a width apart with bedside tables on either side with a lamp put on. The beds faced towards two wardrobes, a chest of draws and table with a make up mirror place on. Loras sighed as the door opened. "Stupid Drogon." A voice grumbled.  
"Joffrey?"

Loras quickly dried his eyes. Joffrey however looked like a deer caught in the path of a oncoming car. "Sorry. I thought this was James' room."  
"Obviously." Loras muttered before shaking his head. He had changed out of his wet button up shirt and had replaced it with a simple grey pull over and a pair of jeans. He slowly turned his gaze back to gaze at the figure under the blankets who was trembling and whimpering. Rhaegal looked so small and so weak like that... it just made Loras want to reach out and wrap his arms around the boy and protect him until the end of time... but still he couldn't help but feel as though... he was slightly insignificant.

Rhaegal was so much more than he could ever be. "How is Rhaegal doing?" Joffrey asked quietly as he shuffled his feet on the carpet.  
"He won't wake up for a few days. He took such a hard attack off my sister... I spent the last two hours cleaning out his wounds then dressing his torso in bandages."  
"How long you two been together?" Joffrey smiled softly as he took a seat on the bed behind Loras.  
"One year today." He smiled down at the pale boy as he stroked his hand over Rhaegal's face. "I was going to take him out for the day. Then when my sister found out I was going over to their house... well you know what happened." He took a long sigh. "I just wish I could help him. I hate feeling as though-"  
"As though they are something we can never be. As though we cannot help them because we're lesser than them." Joffrey said softly. "That's how I feel with James."

Loras turned his head slowly and looked into Joffrey's eyes. "James doesn't know what he's missing out on." He held Joffrey's gaze as both slightly shuffled closer. His chest was wrenching but he couldn't understand why.

Not until Joffrey whispered: "Really?" He slowly lent forward. "I think that Rhaegal should consider you the amazing one. You're kind, sweet... Handsome." He lent forward and both closed their eyes as their lips slowly collided. Joffrey groaned slightly as he pushed more into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Loras neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." Loras whispered against Joffrey's mouth.

Loras wanted to fight back against not kissing him. But inside him he noticed it felt just how it did when he kissed Rhaegal... oh who was he kidding. It felt nothing like it did when he kissed Rhaegal.

But it filled the empty void which was growing inside of him just as it quenched the need for comfort in Joffrey which had been set ablaze by the fact that James was never going to be his.

However when Joffrey began to pull him back onto the bed, he knew that he couldn't stop himself.

This was Loras' lowest point.

And something he knew he would never be able to take back.

_**-Break-**_

Drogon watched as Viserion pulled a crimson blouse over her head as her mother sat her down in front of a mirror and began to dab cleansing fluids into the cuts on her face so they wouldn't get infected. "You fought well out there." Drogon noted but Viserion only glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "You shouldn't waste your time on brats like Joffrey and focus more on getting our brothers back to health!" She pulled on the slim fitting jeans and tall heeled boots.  
"You can't honestly be going out now?"  
"I have work to do." She muttered as she flicked her hair. "Mom can you cover the bruising up please?" Daenerys simply nodded as she took out some skin tone cream and began to mix it till she found a matching tone perfect for Viserion's skin. Her hands worked delicately over the purple patches. "Besides... I need to get some of this pent up energy out."  
"I know what you mean... It still feels as though we're in the dragon form. I'm... dying to change back to it." Drogon admitted quietly.  
"Well you're not going to. Drogon you're going to apologise to Joffrey for breaking his hand."  
"He was speaking about something he had no valued opinion on."  
"Well if it was about James-"  
"Mom. Did you know that James tried to kill himself in the pool at hospital once?"

That seemed to shattered the tension and erupt it again like a volcano as Daenerys and Viserion turned to look at him. "James couldn't deal with his leg any more. He couldn't deal with the pain and everything else so he decided he would rather end his own life. Jojen saved him in more ways than one that day. If Joffrey is going off and going to bad mouth him, saying that James is far better off without him. Then I'm going to say something!"  
"You didn't have to break his hand!"  
"He. Punched. Me. In. The. Face." Drogon snarled. "It's not my fault that I have those scales beneath my skin. Or didn't you know that monsters are hard to hurt!"

That was a low shot at his mother who simply stood and walked out the room. "Go to bed. Get some sleep. We are all tired. We will all talk in the morning." She stormed out the room quickly and closed the door behind her leaving the two siblings alone and quiet."You know." Viserion turned back to the mirror as she unwound her hair and let the curls fall down her back. "You're a giant dick sometimes." She picked up one of the many lip stick pieces on the table.  
"And you're a lone wolf, egotistic, diva bitch." He responded impassively.  
"Yet, I'm still better in a fight than you." She shrugged as she pulled a black leather jacket on over her blouse but she paused as she looked in the mirror. "I'm never going to fall in love with someone." She whispered as she stared at her reflection.  
"What?" Drogon snapped his head up at this. "Why?"  
"There's three excuses sat in those other two rooms." Viserion stared into the reflection of her eyes as though she was staring at something else. "If we have people who love us, they are just going to be hurt when ever we are. We're monsters Drogon. We're never going to have a normal life. Might as well get used to it now."  
"You can live your life like that. But I won't give up searching for my mate." Drogon folded his arms and glared at his sister from under his thick swollen eye. "I haven't given up hope just yet."  
"In that case." The sound of Viserion's heels even dug through the carpet as they echoed around the room. "You're as stupid as I first expected." She shoved past him coldly stopping by the room of her twin. She was tempted to knock and go in but shook her head simply before down stairs and out the front door.

As she walked to the side of the house where a small over head shed was, she pulled on a helmet quickly as she grabbed a black Harley motorbike. "Screw this place." She muttered as she revved the engine and launched down the road as she blasted through the storm.

Daenerys stared out the window and she knew at that point that it had already started.

Her family was breaking apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. Sorry it's only a short chapter.**

* * *

As hot steam filled the bathroom, Drogon slowly let his boxers fall down his waist. With one quick curt flick of his foot, they went skidding across the floor and landed next to his bathrobe. "Might as well put some music on." He muttered as he turned the radio on next to the window.

He was using the upstairs bathroom which consisted of a shower cubicle in a smooth white painted brick wall. The sink was white and porcelain with a mirror over it where it kept such things as make up, hair products and all sorts of miscellaneous items. The room was quite small. The toilet rested at the back of the wall with a small window which would open half way but Drogon didn't mind. He was coming in here to wash, all a bathroom needs was what was in here. He didn't share the extravagant taste of his siblings. If it was effective and it worked then why did it need to be more complicated?

He closed his eyes as the hot water from the shower smashed into his face. He reached up slowly as he ran his hand through his thick inky black locks. The steam seeped into his body. _"And going back to request now. We have one from Margaery. She says she's playing this for a special someone out there. Isn't that sweet folks!" _Drogon slowly clenched his fist as he listened to: Die another day.  
"Margaery... I will melt your face over your bones and keep your skeleton as a trophy." He growled quietly. He closed his eyes as the warm water began to slowly trail down his tone chest and move in and out of the strong formed abs. His hand absent mindedly caressed them as his dragon gaze returned. The touch along his torso was more than enough to send of waves of pleasure coursing through him. This dragon gaze was becoming addictive. Just the first stage of awakening his senses seemed to set his body alight! These waves of pleasure were going to be the death of him!

He caught his breath slightly as the warmth seeped further through him. "Drogon?" A voice called from outside and the boy blushed brightly.  
"What do you want?" He called back as he slowly turned on the cold tap and let the icy water rush over him. Immediately the warmth which had been coursing through his body. He growled slightly as his eyes began to slowly turn back and the heightened senses of pleasure abandoned him. _Damn it. _His thoughts snarled.  
"Drogon... Will you come down for breakfast when you're done? We need to talk."  
"Sure..." He frowned as he could sense something which was hiding in his mother's voice. She sounded exhausted. Then again, who wouldn't be? None of them had got a decent night sleep. They had kept checking outside their windows at every break of thunder to see if that thing had crept back up on them again.

Drogon kept seeing those shadows every time he closed his eyes. He kept seeing the shadows ambushing him and his siblings as they mercilessly pounded into James again and again. "Are you okay?" Daenerys whispered against the door as tears slowly began to run down Drogon's cheek, mixing with the water. He took a sharp intake of breath and scolded himself in his head for doing so. He was the strong one! He was the one that the others relied and looked up to. He couldn't show weakness. "Y-Yeah Mom." He took a deep and steadying breath. "I'll be out in a minute."  
"Okay." She said softly. "I want to check your wounds when you get out." Drogon shut off the water quickly and pulled a towel around himself. "Breakfast is ready for you." She walked off down the corridor leaving Drogon to catch his breath and collect himself as he looked deeply into the mirror. He found it hard to keep his gaze on himself. Every second the reflection seemed desperate to try and change itself back to a dragon form. "I'm human." He growled.

That's when he knew he was going mad because the reflection shook it's head and grinned. "I'm human!" He snarled.  
_"You're a lie. Your just a fake. You're just the expense of a illusion trick."  
_"SHUT UP!" Drogon's fist sailed into the glass mirror shattering it. He ignored the slow trickle of crimson which moved down his fist. But it didn't matter. Deep down he still felt like the dragon inside him was trying to surface. It felt as though it was slowly clawing it's way to the surface and he could do nothing but sit back as he lost himself more and more to it.

Was this all just a side effect from the first transitioning? Was it permanent or temporary? The book had warned of there being consequences to transitioning early due to anger.

And now he was definitely feeling the effects.

His vision was swimming. His breathing was short and almost painfully. _"You're a fake." _That cold voice rasped again in his head.  
"I'm not a lie!" His pale hands gripped tightly onto the sink as he glared down at the blood which was slowly dripping down the drain. "I'm real. The dragon is part of me! I am a human!"  
_"Liar."  
_"I AM REAL!"  
_"You seemed pretty comfortable changing into the dragon form. You had no problem taking that power. You seemed to thrive on that blood lust."_  
"No..." Drogon looked up at the last shards. Dark eyes seemed to regard him with a evil amusement.  
_"You. Liked. It." _The voice laughed as fresh tears began to drop from his eyes as finally the voice shut out with its cruel mocking joy.

All Drogon could do was curl up against the wall as he cried silently, lost in the dark abyss and consequences of changing into the dragon form so violently.

_**-Break-**_

Daenerys walked out the kitchen with a freshly brewed pot of coffee. At the table Joffrey and Loras sat quietly as they slowly ate into their breakfast. Jojen was just staring absently at his plate. The light in his eyes was a little faded as he couldn't seem to bring his sight into focus. "Still nothing?" She whispered but Jojen just shook his head. His hands firmly held onto his cup as he sipped the warm drink. "We must not give up hope Jojen. James will come back to you. Dragons are strong-"  
"WE'RE NOT DRAGONS!" Daenerys looked to the staircase where her son was slowly stumbling down the steps. He looked like some kind of zombie from a horror film. His movements were slow and laboured. His hair fell over one eye and his skin was a deathlier pale than usual. His knuckles were slightly bruised but as she watched she noticed even the dark purple blotches were fading rapidly out of sight. "We're real people! We're REAL! WE'RE REAL!" There was something in his voice.  
"Baby?" Drogon slowly shuffled forward.  
"You don't think we're real... You think that we're not human. You think we're a lie." His eyes darted back and forth and all of those at the table turned their heads slowly to look at him. Daenerys frowned. "He's there... he whispers... something's wrong. This is a lie. This is all a lie! None of this is real!" Drogon stumbled forward and fell into the arms of his mother.

But as he raised his gaze slowly to look at Joffrey and Loras the pupil in his eye sharply split into it's dragon form. "You bastards... you two... you. You fucked each other?!"

Loras kept his face masked but Joffrey was used to on the spot acting. "Excuse me?"  
"Joffrey... don't worry. His mind is just a bit... damaged from the transformation. He doesn't know what he's saying." Her hand wrapped around Drogon's torso as she guided him towards the spare bedroom. "Come on baby. You need some sleep. She can't hurt you during the day." She guided Drogon away who was mumbling incoherently and whimpering.

Joffrey watched keeping the mask of his face perfect. Jojen shook his head and slowly rose from his seat. "I'm going to go and check on James. Daenerys is right. Drogon is exhausted, he probably doesn't know what he's saying." Jojen sipped his coffee before going back upstairs and closing the door behind him.

It was only then that Joffrey let out a sigh before looking over to Loras. "We never should have done that last night." Loras muttered as Joffrey frowned deeply.  
"What?"  
"We never should have done that. I never should have... We never should have-"  
"I never forced you to do that last night." Joffrey said quietly. "And I for one absolutely do not regret it. My only regret is that it didn't happen sooner."  
"Joffrey you were just something to comfort myself! I thought I was losing Rhaegal and-"  
"And you found something better." He said arrogantly as he leaned back in his chair. "I know you enjoyed it with me far more than you enjoyed it with him." He said it so casually that Loras wanted to reach back and punch him. That smug little face... that arrogant attitude... that lean thin body... "We can never say what happened."  
"My lips will remained sealed for as long as you want them too." He leaned his head into his palm with a grin. "And don't worry. You was just something to take my mind off James." he shrugged. "You just scratched an itch that no one else could." Joffrey's ear twitched as he heard movements from upstairs. "Sleeping beauty awakens." He muttered as Loras lunged out his chair and sprinted up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

Joffrey followed the boy with his gaze until he was out of sight.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the way that Loras had touched him. "If I don't get James... then Rhaegal is going to lose his toy." He growled under his breath as he walked outside to get some fresh air.

_**-Break-**_

Jojen knelt crying next to James as he stared at the sleeping docile face. James' temperature had flared and Jojen kept having to dab the boy's forehead with a cool cloth. "Don't worry James. You will heal. Your dragon side will help you rest up." Jojen was beyond exhausted at this point. He just wanted to see James' beautiful eyes and know that his love was okay. He just wanted to know that somewhere inside this boy his love was still there. "James I-" Jojen fell quiet as he suddenly heard loud bangs coming from the room next to them. "What the-" He frowned.

Inside the other room Loras stared as Rhaegal slowly sat up in his bed. His dyed red seemed to almost be fading as it's dyed colour was melting away. The crimson was soon replaced with a honey gold just like his twin, Viserion's. "Rhaegal are you okay?"  
"Where. Is. James?" He whispered slowly. Loras knelt next to him and took hold of the boy's hand gently. He noticed how the smooth skin was becoming quickly rough.  
"He's in the other room. Rhaegal take it easy. You had a bad fall."  
"Loras. Get. Off. Me." He snapped his gaze up as his golden eyes burnt with a faint fire. He winced slightly but slowly stood on the mattress till he was above his boyfriend. "You would only get in my way."  
"Rhaegal-" But even as Loras said the name, Rhaegal leapt into the air as his skin became thick scales and the familiar pair of wings burst out his back. Loras couldn't help but stare in awe as in the split of a second Rhaegal's dragon form smashed through the open doorway and sprinted all the side of the wall. "What? He also comes in miniature?" Loras stared with wide eyes as he sprinted into the corridor and peeked around the next doorway just in time to see Rhaegal drop from the roof as he growled into Jojen's face. "Jojen... be careful!"  
"Rhaegal. I'm. Not. Moving." He stated as he stared into the angry gold eyes.  
"Jojen. What are you doing!" Loras hissed between his teeth as he watched the boy stand his ground. Rhaegal's angry teeth were barred and smoke was beginning to bellow from his mouth. "Do you have a death wish?"  
"Rhaegal. I love your brother. I will never leave his side." This earned a snap of teeth at his face but Jojen held still. "I know you love him too." He said impassively. "I know that he is your brother."

He paused as his eyes went blind white. "But I give him my heart and soul completely."

Rhaegal's golden eyes became white as both of them froze for a moment.

When their eyes changed back Rhaegal snorted and flared his nostrils but turned away from Jojen and curled up next to James. Jojen simply went back to holding the boy's hand and staring at the face of the boy who loved his heart.

Loras on the other hand.

He looked at Rhaegal before turning out the room and walked off going to find Joffrey.

He had a itch he needed scratched.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day and again I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday but I had a little surprise waiting for me after hospital ^_^ P.S This chapter contains some spoilers to the finale in the latest series.**

* * *

Joffrey gasped as he and Loras exclaimed in pleasure. Loras had to act quickly as he wrapped his hand around his and Joffrey's mouth to keep them silent and not being heard while they were in this peaked moment of ecstasy. His breathing was in short and ragged movements as their bodies was pressed up against the wall. Loras had to keep a hand out in front of him against the cold brick wall to keep himself from falling back. His vision was swarming as his body was racked with pleasure as he slowly stepped back making Joffrey grunt. "Satisfied your itch?" He grinned but then shut up as Loras slammed him around and pushed his head back against the wall with a firm grasp of his hair.  
"No one. Ever. Knows. About. This." He stated and watched as Joffrey slowly just grinned.  
"So what? I'm just your little toy while your dragon boyfriend is too busy?"  
"So what? I'm just a substitute for James while he is to busy being fucked senseless by Jojen?"

Joffrey's grin soon turned into a dark glare. "That's a low shot." He shoved Loras off him as he began to pull up his boxers and jeans before tying the belt back tightly. "You're a smug bastard." He elbowed Loras quickly in the stomach and watched the air rush out of his lungs. Quickly grabbing him by the throat Joffrey slammed him up against the wall. "You know... I've waited this long because you mean something to Rhaegal-"  
"Since when does Rhaegal's feelings matter to you!" Loras shouted.

Joffrey waited a minute as again that sly grin returned to his face. "Because at the end of the day no matter what..."  
"He's James' brother." Loras whispered.  
"We have a winner. But you know... sometimes I have these dreams... weird dreams." He admitted. His finger curled under Loras' chin as he turned the boy's gaze back up to him. "They can be so pretty. I dream of a world where James is mine. I have him as a slave working under my rule. Everyday he comes into my chambers and I would stare at him. It's kind of funny... but sometimes the dreams change. Sometimes I'm stood in the darkness and I know deep in my heart. I'm dead. But I'm comforted by the fact that Jojen isn't with James... This may look like a perfect family but the truth is somewhat different. In the dream the dragon's are only loyal to Daenerys out of the fact she radiates strength. Daenerys locked Viserion and Rhaegal away in the catacombs of her far away city. Drogon was next on her list to be locked away."  
"You speak as if these dreams are real." Loras snarled. He was surprised by the great strength that Joffrey had. The boy who had the littlest amount appearance of strength.  
"It was once said that dreams are just memories of another life... Plus of all the things you have seen. You think that my dreams are the weirdest?"  
"Go on then. Tell me. In these strange dreams then... why does Daenerys want to lock Drogon away?"

Joffrey grinned as he slowly lent forward till his warm breath brushed over Loras' face. "Haven't you ever wondered why there is a sibling rivalry? Ever wondered why Drogon is so protective of James?"  
"Maybe because... I don't know. James is his baby brother?!" Loras rolled his eyes as his sarcastic voice growled through Joffrey.  
"In my dreams I saw a man approach Daenerys while she was in one of her throne room. She sat on a marble bench and the man kept coming forward. He was breaking down as he got nearer. He carried a bundle... like a child. But when he fell to the floor and opened the bundle in front of the Queen... it wasn't a child which was in there... well... it wasn't any more." He grinned sharply as Loras paled.  
"What was..." He was scared to even ask as he already knew the answer.  
"All that was left was some blackened bones and ash. The man cried that the winged black shadow dropped from the sky." Joffrey grinned. "I guess subconsciously with human emotions he's struggling to come to terms with it..."  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
"It wasn't that long after that Daenerys locked Viserion and Rhaegal away out of fear that they would repeat his actions." Joffrey began to turn away. "I'm going to have a shower... watch out for Drogon." He flashed a dark pearly smile. "If you get another itch... you know where to find me." Joffrey walked off to go back into the house and Loras sank back against the wall. He gazed down at the bag he had brought with him after raiding Margaery's bedroom before he left.

He was reluctant to reach in as he pulled out a leather bound Journal. His hand ran over the emerald which sat as the centre piece in the middle of the ancient and worn texture. As soon as he opened the first page he frowned as he came across the old ancient symbols which he couldn't begin to understand. There was only one thing on those old pages that he actually recognised.

Two words which claimed owner ship over the pages and all the contents within them.

_James Targaryen_

**_-Break-_**

Rhaegal exhaled slowly as he stretched out. He couldn't help but smile slightly as his body felt comforted and well rested. The soft silk beneath his bare body comforted him as did the warm temperature of the room. He didn't want to open his eyes or move a muscle as he didn't want this bliss to break. But like most good things, it had to come to and end sometime, it may as well be in a time he chose to end it with.

His eyes slowly blinked open and he let out a sigh. He turned head slightly to see James still passed out cold. He was whimpering slightly like a wounded puppy and instantly Rhaegal felt his chest tighten. It felt like a knife to his heart at that moment.

"Rhaegal is it really you awake this time?"

The dragon siblings turned his head as he watched Jojen dabbing James' brow with a damp. He searched through his hazy memories and seemed to recall something about him coming to lay with rest on the bed to protect James... He also remembered what he did to him. "You were inside my head." He snarled as he remembered the intrusion into his thoughts.  
"You were going to rip my face off with your teeth." He said impassively as he went back to watching James. He didn't even look up when Rhaegal's stomach let out a loud growl. Immediately the boy clamped his arm down to try and block the escaping sound. "You're sitting there naked and the thing that bothers you most is the fact that I may hear your stomach growling?" Jojen shook his head.  
"Why would I be bothered with you looking at my body? It's not as though you've never seen someone naked before." He rolled his eyes and slowly turned to look over his shoulder back at James. "How many days has it been now?"  
"You woke up a week ago... or the dragon... or what ever. So all in all... I'd say we've been here about two weeks."  
"How's Viserion?"

The bedroom door opened slowly as the kind face of his sister stared down at him. "I'm doing just fine _amore Drago._" She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him close. "It's good to have you back." She kept one arm wrapped tightly around him while she put the spare bathrobe around him. "Just because you don't mind showing off your body, doesn't mean that others want to see it." She chided with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Where's Drogon?"

As soon as he said the name Rhaegal got a sickening twist in his stomach. It felt as though a hidden burning river of anger was beginning to build up inside of him. He watched a similar reaction taking place on Viserion's face but she quickly smoothed it out and looked into her brother's eyes seriously. "Rhaegal. You can't go back into dragon form again... not until we've figured out how to control it." She looked over sadly at James. "Other wise this will be the penance for losing control to the power... we've all exhibited strange... symptoms from changing into that form. You have been switching between personalities faster than the wind could change direction. James has been in this coma like this for the last two weeks and _him.._._" _Viserion couldn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to speak her brother's name. "He's been hearing voices and been going wild. From what I hear, he only managed to come back to his senses yesterday."  
"And what about you?" Rhaegal watched as his sister paused. Jojen was turned away and paying no attention to the conversation but both knew he was curious. How ever Rhaegal could see something in his sister's eyes which no one else could: Misunderstanding and confusion.  
"I spent a week by myself trying to resist the urge to come back and rip you away from mother. I didn't want to be around her... like I couldn't stand the sight of her." She slowly moved her blond hair back over her shoulders and absently stared out the window. "Then the dreams started..." She stopped herself and shook her head. "No that's enough for now. We shouldn't be-"

Her and Rhaegal arched their backs as it felt as though lightning had exploded through their spines.

Both turned and looked around the room as they continued to feel as though something thick was filling the air. "What the hell." She whispered and turned just in time to realise where this strange sense was coming from.

It was radiating in a thick aura from James.

Both stared slightly horrified as his eyes burst wide open and flashed a brilliant emerald before settling into their natural turquoise. "James?!" Jojen was quickly on his knees holding the boy's hand. "James? Is it you?" James stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment. His eyes were cold and lifeless. Jojen looked at what was once a brilliant blue was now tainted around the edges by a spreading emerald. "James?" He reached out to run his hand across the boy's jaw line but as soon as the touch came near, James' hand locked tight around Jojen's wrist. He turned his head slowly towards his lover and stared blankly at him as though he couldn't see anything.

Rhaegal and Viserion didn't twitch a muscle as they watched their brother. Obviously he was still coming out the grips of being inside the dragon's mind. "Jojen?" He finally whimpered. The moment he spoke his eyes seemed to become a clash of colours. Like waves and moving water the colour of turquoise and emerald crashed violently against each other.

It was almost painful to watch.

Jojen how ever simply leaned closer and kissed the boy's lips softly. "James, what happened?" None of them knew how to react when James' voice became like velvet and the words began to flow from his mouth as though they had always meant to.  
_"Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys." _Viserion and Rhaegal stared in horror as they heard the words. While Jojen snapped his heads towards their pale faces and beading for heads.  
"What kind of language was that?" He stared at James' uncomprehending eyes.  
"I-...I-" Rhaegal stared in horror at James. "I understood what he said!"  
"Me too." Viserion whispered.  
"Well then what did he say?"  
"The night is dark and full of terrors." Both whispered.  
"James... what did you see?"

James just slowly sat up and let his eyes widen as realisation seemed to cross his eyes. "James are you okay?" in response he simply grabbed the blanket and threw them as they went flying across the room. He stared at his leg incrediously as he watched the pink flesh which stood out slowly shrinking away being replaced by perfect bronze skin. The angry purple and red blotched which made up most of his foot were deflating and soon gone. "James." Viserion stared amazed then reached out an arm to help him stand.

He smacked her arm away quickly and snarled as his eyes burst temporarily into emerald. "Don't touch me!" Rhaegal pulled her back quickly as James slowly placed his foot onto the warm rug of the floor. He grinned to himself darkly before he began to chuckle. "So this is my reward? This is the best you got to try and keep me here?! Honestly this is the best you can give me!?" He slowly turned his gaze up to the window as he stood and took slow steps. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and looked at himself in the mirror. "So the cripple is finally once again complete." He muttered to himself.  
"Rhaegal I-"

Viserion and Rhaegal turned sharply to give a warning cry but by the time they had James already had moved in a flash and had Loras pinned up against the wall by his neck. "Your bastard sister."  
"J-James." He gagged as James lifted him off the floor and Loras scrambled for his neck.  
"Your. Fucking. Sister. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER!" His eyes burned intensely. Loras stared fearfully into them. Something about the way they shifted just seemed unnatural. The amount of hatred stored in them. "You don't have her here to protect you this time... everything she did to me... everything that she tried to do with everyone else. I will never forgive her or your stupid family!"  
"J-James please stop!" Viserion and Rhaegal could see the light leaving Loras' eyes.  
"You toyed with all you bastard."  
"James."

James turned and and punched out at the person who spoke.

But as his fist collided with Drogon's arm he fell quiet. "And you... you selfish bastard. You're the worst of us all. You're a fake Drogon. YOU'RE A LIE!"

All stopped and stared as James said that. _That's what Drogon had been murmuring a few days before...How could James had known he was saying that? _Jojen thought as his lover's grip released Loras who dropped to the floor and writhed as he clutched his throat. Jojen simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Turning up the speaker on the device he began to play the song that they had first kissed to.

The effects were almost instantaneous as James slowly turned back to gaze at Jojen. His eyes turned back completely to their brilliant turquoise. "James. Come back to me."  
"The rest of you... get out." Everyone stood staring at him for a moment before he snarled. "NOW!"

Everyone other than Jojen quickly fled out the room as James turned back to his lover. "We have to talk."  
"What about?" Jojen stared at him.  
"Well there's just one little thing bothering me..." James frowned as he looked down to his hand. Jojen raised his eyebrow slightly as James opened it Jojen stared down at a humble ring... it looked like

No way...

James slowly looked back up into Jojen's eyes with a impassive gaze. "I think we're married."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Sorry for the late update but between hospital my Bf has been taking me out and I just haven't had much time to update. Sorry ^_^ Anyway, It took me ages to find the language for Valyrian for James to use so I hope you guys like it ^_^ Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day.**

* * *

James sat on the edge of the cliff as the sun rose over the expanse of the ocean. The cliffs stretched out on either side with sloping green hills and expanse of sand dunes. His hand absently picked at a dandelion which surrounded him in wide expanses. The meadows were full of flowers. Roses, lavender, honey suckle and many more. James had come out here after the awkward hours of silence he and Jojen had spent together. He hadn't even spoken to his mum... he was scared to after what had happened to him in his dreams.

But then again he was scared by everything which was going on with him. His leg had healed but... it was strange. He no longer felt like himself. He felt like there were two full lives in his head. Two different people battling for supremacy.

And that wasn't including the psychotic dragon trying to break through the surface of his mind.

He didn't know who to trust any more. Was this whole world around him nothing but a fake? Were his dreams the reality? _Once upon a time doesn't look so stupid now does it? _His thoughts sneered.  
_Shut the fuck up! _He snapped right back at it.  
_As if you could make me.  
Don't make me come up there! _He glared up at his own head before looking back across the expense of water. _It's official... I'm losing my fucking mind. _He rubbed his forehead as he felt the oncoming migraine. The cold breeze was pleasant as it ran down his back and he let out a sigh. "Stupid damn dragon." He growled and lent back against the cold ground as he stared around absently.

His hair was sprawled back against the crowds of roses which had fallen by him as a blanket. His hand slowly raised and rested against his brow as the cold breeze across him. His body burned faintly with a heat which was coursing through him. He couldn't help but moving his bare back against the ground as the friction of anything moving across his body seemed to ease the heat slightly. "Fucking dragon..." He snarled.  
_Well If you go back to Jojen and let us have him then you won't have anything to worry about. _That made James stop as he listened to the voice respond to him.  
_Excuse me? _He asked again, thinking that for a moment he had misheard the voice.  
_I said. You're in heat. Go fuck Jojen and you won't have to worry about it. You're body has changed, in you're current state, you're un-mated.  
__YOU'RE MAKING THIS SOUND LIKE A WOLF STORY! _His thoughts growled.  
_Get over it, you're a unmated dragon now. Never been intimate. A virgin. What ever you call it. Just go back and fuck your boyfriend._  
_Okay... I can understand a lot of this... Okay... so I've got a new body... but what I don't understand is why of all damn things...I don't understand how my dragon could be... such a fucking slut. _Nothing much was said after that. James was growing inpatient as the warmth was spreading through him more consistently. "Don't have anything else to contribute?"  
_You suck. _  
"FUCK YOU!"  
"Only if you insist." Chuckled a new voice.

James slowly turned his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked up. "Joffrey... now is not the time." He squirmed slightly as he felt something crawl beneath the surface of his skin. Since changing back he had felt like he had been compacted into a small cage. He could feel his wings and tail desperate to break through his body to at least give some form to what he once was.

Joffrey smirked as he was just in his shorts. James turned his gaze away as he tried to look at anything else. Joffrey dressed like that, really wasn't helping him with this whole _heat _situation. Right now his only thought were to pin Joffrey beneath him while he roamed his hands over the boy's body. "So do me a favour and fuck off."  
"By the looks of it you need to do that yourself." He raised an eyebrow and James sat up bolt right as he crossed his legs.  
"Joffrey, you like me I get it. But I swear to god." His turquoise eyes slowly burned emerald as he glared. "I will rip you apart like a fucking piece of paper."  
"Does that bad mouth come with the dragon attitude?"  
"RAGGHHH"

James lunged as his wings burst through his back. He crouched before rocketing towards Joffrey and quickly swooping up into the air as he held the boy by his neck. "J-James!"  
"Don't. Toy. ." He snarled. Joffrey winced as slowly the boy's nails sprouted into claws which were threatening to pierce through his neck. "Because right now I'm ready to either kill or..."  
"James."

James instantly turned as he looked down at Jojen.

In one swift move he dropped Joffrey who fell face flat into a rose bush and yelped as thorns jabbed into him. James however slowly floated down and winced slightly as his wings folded together and painfully shrank back beneath the skin of his back which stitched over. Jojen was wearing a thin shirt and some shorts which were both navy blue. His hair kept rustling in the sweet scented breeze and James couldn't help but let out a purr as he gently pressed himself up against Jojen. "You left me." He closed his eyes as he gently rubbed his head against Jojen's chest.  
"I had a lot to think about. Plus I had to find a place to buy something."  
"What would that be?"  
"A ring."

That made James stop as his emerald eyes widened. Even Joffrey pushed his thorn covered face up from the rose den to glare at Jojen. _"What?!"  
_"What." James repeated as he stared at Jojen.  
"James will you-"  
"We both know what I'm going to say. Ring. Finger. Kiss." James grinned and pulled the boy's mouth down on his own as his legs locked around Jojen's waist. "Please." He gasped as he nuzzled his head into Jojen's neck. "This is driving me mad."  
"JOFFREY!"

James turned just in time to see the house shake from the roar.

He slowly turned his head back to glare coldly at Joffrey. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Joffrey grew pale. "Um...help?"

Rhaegal slowly stormed out the back door which flew violently off the hinges. "JOFFREY! GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!" He snarled. Rhaegal's golden wings were spread wide and fluttering furiously as his tail smashed against the ground violently. "YOU MAN WHORE YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

All paused as James slowly turned to look at Joffrey with a raised eyebrow. "Oh I'll kick your ass later." He crashed his lips back onto Jojen's as his fiancé carried him back to their room leaving only Rhaegal and Joffrey stood on the cliff.  
"James... you're kidding right?" Joffrey watched as James and Jojen walked into the house. "You're not really going to leave me out here to face your brother's wrath are you?" He watched as the curtains in James' room slammed shut with the window and the lights turned out. "JAMES! BIT OF HELP FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND!?"

Rhaegal's wings began to flap more violently as he stood just in his denim shorts. "Admit it. You slept with my boyfriend!" He snarled as his hair spiked up viciously. His bronze skin was slightly hypnotic in the sunlight. Along his body were more toned lines beginning to form. It was as though recently the four siblings had become increasingly stronger and built... as though they were all brand new people.

Joffrey however was still the same old coward who would try and weasel his way out of a situation like this.

However when faced with a guy who could become a dragon at a moments notice... he decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to try and mess around with him.

Joffrey slowly backed away from the thorn bush as he looked into Rhaegal's cold, merciless eyes. "Y-Yeah I slept with your boyfriend. I-"

He doubled over as in a flash Rhaegal's knee was buried in his gut. Joffrey's eyes widened and he gasped as the air all rushed out his mouth. Rhaegal's hand quickly found his neck as he lifted the boy off the ground. "I'm sorry! We were in the room with you and then-"  
"Loras said you did it up against the wall of the house."  
"Oh." Joffrey realised what he had just said and slowly be paled even more. "Oh..." He stared into Rhaegal's eyes as steam began to bellow from his mouth.  
"You did it... next to me... when I was unconscious. I HAD JUST SAVED YOUR MISERABLE ASS AND YOU FUCK MY BOYFRIEND AS REPAYMENT!?"  
"Well... um...Kind of?"  
"RAGGHHHH"

Joffrey expected right there and then for Rhaegal to kill him.

But when he hit the ground and saw Rhaegal go flying over the cliff with a figure, he quite surprised. "They didn't kill me?" He began to back away from the edge.  
"Oh no... that job comes down to me."

James towered over him now with a clear gaze and tense stand. "That didn't take long-AGHHHHH" Joffrey screamed and James' kick made it's way between his legs and Loras was thrown to the floor next to him. "You both are trying to fuck with dragons!?"  
"No... with each other mainly." Joffrey growled. "It's Jojen who is doing that-"

The ground shook as Rhaegal smashed up against it in his full form. Joffrey guessed that the large pale green dragon which was trying desperately to drag him away from biting Joffrey's face off was Viserion. "I think now is the time you should just shut up. I've been having dreams lately and I think we both know that something is right any more. But I have learnt something very important from those dreams." He glanced over at Loras before grinning darkly and turning to look back at Joffrey. "You. End up. With no one. You tried making a slave out of me. But there was just one problem with that." His eyes burnt faintly. "_ Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor."_

Joffrey frowned as he looked at James. "What?"  
"A dragon is not a slave." He slowly raised his gaze as he looked around.  
"How can you speak Valyrian!" Loras stared horrified at this awakened James.  
"_Nyke James Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan. Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa."  
""I am James Stormborn of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue." _I announce something we have all been thinking since we first began to awaken." He snatched up the bag that Loras had been hiding since he arrived. "This world is not ours."  
"There's no going back!" Loras growled. "James. This new world is a new start for us! A whole new beginning! There is no way back!"  
"Did I say once that I wanted to go back?" James chuckled. "Oh no. I'm going to bring our world here." He grinned over his shoulder. "I'm going to kill Margaery and then I'm going to deal with you two, once and for all. All this time I have tried to accept you both as friends. Even in a whole new world you both seem to fuck it up. You can stay out here."  
"You're mother will never accept this-"  
"LET ME GO!"

Drogon slowly appeared with a dark malicious grin as he was dragging his mother along behind him. Her wrists were in tight steel chains as she was thrown to the floor next to Joffrey and Loras. "Daenerys, what's going on?!" Joffrey exclaimed the blond mother only just stared at her son in horror. "James! I know..." James just raised an eyebrow. Joffrey noticed when ever the boy's dragon mind was more active. His understanding of English seemed to slip as he came to recognise this Valaryian language more. "_Keso glaesot iderēptot daor."  
_"I know I didn't chose this life!" He snapped. "But now I'm choosing my future." Joffrey looked around just in time to have a cold metal collar locked around his neck and be tied back against the ground as he could do little but sit up. If he tried to move than he would be strangling himself. Drogon couldn't help but grin at this as he next chained his mother. "You know... We almost forgot about you chaining us up in that crypt. You locked us away! You used us to win your fights for cities and then you locked us away as you became Queen. We were that desperate for freedom we actually obeyed you out of fear for going back to that dark crypt... but now?" He looked up as Viserion and Rhaegal came elegantly floating down back in their human bodies. "Now we haven't got to be scared of going back to the dark." Viserion and Rhaegal grinned as they pulled sharply on the chains, dragging their mother back to gasped for air and held her neck.  
"Does the chain hurt?!" They mocked her.  
"James... I-" Daenerys stared in horror at her youngest child. "You're my only real flesh and blood off spring... And I failed you-"

James' mouth unhinged and fire exploded from his throat as it coursed over Daenerys' face.

Of course though, being the mother of dragons... fire couldn't hurt her.

She just stared impassively up at her son. "What did I do wrong."  
"You gave birth to me." He growled. "First... I'm going to kill Margaery. Then? I'm bringing the family here."  
"The others in the house of Targaryen?" Joffrey frowned but Daenerys shook her head.  
"He means..."  
"I'm bringing over all the other dragons." He grinned.  
"And you're fine with all this!" Loras shouted at Jojen.  
"I love James. I will stand by him no matter what his decisions. Daenerys hurt him and the others..."  
"Jojen! WAKE UP!"  
"No you wake up!" James snarled. "A mother who locked her only offspring in a crypt. A boy who pretended to be king, massacred people and made me a slave." His eyes turned to Loras. "And you... You're still with Margaery aren't you?"

He slowly held up Loras' phone and showed the history of who he had been calling. Joffrey winced as he saw that he had been calling his sister. "We will destroy Margaery." James grinned.  
"We will not be locked in the darkness again." Rhaegal growled.  
"We will not fall to the shadows." Viserion stared with hatred at her mother as a sick feeling filled her stomach at the very sight.  
"We will not waver or be weak." Drogon's dark eyes flashed mercilessly.

"We are the Dragon siblings." All four spoke in sync. "And now..."

Their wings burst from each other their backs. "It's time... time for the age of Dragons."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. As always thank you to my amazing reviewer and anyone else who favourites and follows this story. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy! I hope wherever you are you all have a nice day. I want to apologise for the late update but I guess... I just have been struggling to find inspiration to update this. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will try to update the next one sooner.**

* * *

Joffrey glared as he lent back against the cold and aching brace of the chains. He tried pulling tightly on them to see if they would yield but growled when they wouldn't give way. "James! Your kinks aren't funny!" He called out but backed away when a chorus of roars and hisses made it's way to him.

Great.. just great. "You had to piss of your kids who are dragons." He frowned. "You just had to piss them off didn't you?!" He snarled at Daenerys who had her eyes closed. "Why couldn't you find some way to just contain them! You're their mother aren't you! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DO-"  
"Joffrey, for once in your god damn life." Daenerys' eyes slowly opened as she glared pointedly at Joffrey who paled and pulled his lips into a thin line. His defiant gaze becoming sunken as he back away from her. "Shut up." She growled coldly.  
"Don't worry... James will be out here in a minute." Loras said quietly.

His hair was curly as always but was now coated in dirt and filth. His face was spotted with the rain which had been falling lightly from the sky. He was lounged back into the grasp on the chains as he watched the dark dotted sky. The clouds had gone from a valuable silver to a drained grey. The emerald grass had become harsh and cold under their feet but still Loras was thinking. "Yeah? And how do you know that?" Joffrey growled.  
"Three...Two...one." Loras counted then all listened as a screech shattered the windows of the upstairs house.  
"How did you know that was going to happen?" Joffrey whispered as the back house door flew off the hinges and smashed through the craters which had beginning to be formed by the raging anger which had started to emerge from the new dragon siblings.  
"Because I know James... And I know he won't hurt me. He will never hurt me because-"

Joffrey watched as James simply stormed over and punched Loras square in the face.

_Yeah... He will never hurt you. _Joffrey rolled his eyes as Loras had to catch his breath. "James, I know you love to see guys in chains but seriously? Let me out-" He stopped as James turned his head and the most unearthly scream ruptured through Joffrey as the boy backed away from the horrific sound. There was no way that noise could be human. No one could focus such anger and pain into one sound. "Yeah... I'm just going to stay quiet."  
"Finally!" The others growled and Joffrey shot them a glare.  
"This is from the old world. From Kings landing!" With each word James seemed to glare deeper into Loras. "Your sister crippled me. Then tried to ruin my life all over again... even after I killed her." He grinned as Loras grew more agitated. "Not just once. I watched her burn. I watched molten gold sink and burst through her bones. I watched her body rip apart and become a solid gold. I watched her become a statue-"

Suddenly he stopped.

His Cheshire cat grin sent chills through them as he crouched in front of Loras. "The 'gods' gave her a second chance." James laughed as he sat in front of them. His blond hair and emerald eyes were brilliantly beautiful and cold. "But anything like resurrection... gods or not, that requires a strong anchor. Something incredibly personal to them." Loras turned his gaze away but as James' clawed hand grabbed his head roughly and turned him back to face the youngest dragon sibling. "How much more personal can you get than someone's imprisoned body."  
"James... Why are you doing all-" Daenerys was shut up as Rhaegal grinned behind her and wrapped her mouth in chains.

He chuckled coldly and leaned forward. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that? Did you say something?" Rhaegal had found that instead of wasting his clothes as he kept shifting between his human and dragon body, he decided he would just stick with shorts. His eyes like James had been stained into their dragon form. The gold seemed to burn through anyone who looked at him. "Now Mummy dearest, we have work to do... and you're not going to get in our way... understand?"  
"Maybe we should make our point a bit clearer." James whispered coldly as his claws elongated further.

Barely piercing the skin of Loras' neck.

Rhaegal watched the faint traces of blood as they began to bead down the pale neck. "Why don't you just finish it." He purred as he leaned in close and nuzzled next to his brother's hand. His tongue slowly rolling out and lapping up one small bead which stained on his lips. _They're turning more and more into beasts. _Joffrey thought as he watched Rhaegal chuckling. "Well, only an idiot would kill Loras now, so go ahead."  
"What?" Both snapped as they looked up at him.  
"Well." Joffrey suppressed a grin as he had got their attention. "You're going to kill the only one here who has a strong connection to Margaery? The only one who can get you close to her-"  
"Don't act as though you can get in his head."

Jojen walked out only in some loose trousers, giving some bitter idea to what he and James had probably been doing before they had come out here. "Going into other people's heads is not something that suits you." He wrapped one arm around James' waist and kissed his neck slowly. "You have to decide James." He whispered so softly that only his purring voice was known to the youngest dragon. "I have seen what is to come and I will stick by you, either way."

James glared at Loras a moment longer before he turned back to his lover and raised his gaze. "The longer they are alive the dragon side of me craves their death." Jojen could visibly see the trembles moving through his lover as his fingers flexed and his teeth were grinding together. James turned his face back to Jojen pleadingly as he looked for the answer in those eyes.

Those eyes which became plain white as Jojen slipped into his head.

James gasped slightly as he laced their fingers and after both of their eyes cleared, James' stained eyes melted back to turquoise. "Rhaegal... leave them be for now. You can toy around with Loras later." In response Rhaegal snapped his teeth towards Loras' neck and laughed quietly how the boy flinched back.  
"See in a while, little cheater." He grinned.  
"You can't-" Joffrey fell to the floor out cold as Rhaegal span kicked him in the face and then pulverised his fist down so that Joffrey's head dug deeper into the mud and dirt.  
"James! I still love you!" Daenerys called out but Jojen just kept his arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder as he guided him back towards the house.  
"You betrayed us."  
"Don't respond to her."  
"It's the truth." James shrugged as he looked back at his mother who's tears were falling freely down her face.  
"I searched for you! I tried to help all three of you!"  
"You failed us as a mother... as a battle leader though." James grinned as his eyes flashed back into their brilliant emerald. "Oh mother. I'm your greatest accomplishment... now all that stands in my way is one bitch who just refuses to die."  
"She is the only one who can stop the rise of the dragons!" Joffrey gasped as he pulled his face out of the mud. He panted for breath and glared under James' impassive face. "She is the only one who can crush you dragons. All of you united couldn't beat her!"  
"But now we know her weakness." Joffrey face was stomped back into the mud under Rhaegal's foot. "All we have to do is find one gold statue."  
"Good luck with that! She will keep it hidden from you. After all... it's not that hard to keep stuff from you apparently."

James reacted to late as Rhaegal ripped away Joffrey's chain and the boy flipped them so that instead of Rhaegal stomping Joffrey into the ground, the blonde boy now had his chains wrapped tightly around the dragon's neck. James' face was impassive still but Jojen looked back and forth between the siblings as Joffrey snarled out his demands. "You're going to set us free! You're going to let us go."  
"Or what." James stated.  
"Or I'm going to strange him."  
"Really?" James slowly walked forward. His face impassive though a small grin was threatening to break through. "Could you really hurt me Joffrey? Would you really take my brother from me?" With each step James took, James glanced uncertainly down at the floor. "Would you use the same chains you used on me... on my brother?" James stood right in front of the two now. He slowly slipped his hand into Joffrey back pocket and with the taller boy's spare hand place the concealed knife that Joffrey had been keeping into his palm. "Why don't you kill me?" He moved Joffrey's hand so the point was his throat.  
"James..." Jojen said quietly.  
"Go on Joffrey... do it." Joffrey just pulled his mouth into a thin line as he stared with wide eyes at the smaller boy. Rhaegal chuckled quietly but James' face was completely impassive. "DO IT!" He screamed.

But Joffrey just remained still.

"I thought so..." He turned on the spot and began to walk back to his lover. "Rhaegal... search the far distant mountains..." Rhaegal nodded and James' eyes betrayed a faint sadness. "Good luck brother."  
"Fun time."

The chains rattled as Rhaegal began to grow with his dark laughter. Joffrey tried to pull tighter but all that happened was he soon found himself in the deadlock grip of the golden dragon sibling. "Rhaegal... try not to hurt him to much. His and he are still of some use to us." The dragon snorted indignantly and after smashing Joffrey once against the ground he slowly rose into the air.

Drogon next came out as he fixed Loras with a glare of absolute hatred. "Will you be okay?" He whispered to his baby brother.  
"Of course he will be okay. He's a strong little baby." Viserion grinned as she kicked away her heels which hit Loras across the fore head. Her blond hair was tied back and her eyes shined faintly. "If this is the last time we will all be together." She looked up to her twin whose wings were creating a strong blast of wind. "Then-"  
"Don't say any goodbyes." James stated. "There is no need for them since we will see each other again... all we have to do is find the statue and keep Margaery busy. You two will need to take Loras. Margaery will be searching high and low for him. Keeping him away from her is our number one priority."

Rhaegal let out a defiant roar and Jojen chuckled while the siblings grinned. "No, you can't make it so Joffrey or he will never have kids. They will both die eventually."  
"What about _her._" Viserion stated quietly, not even looking towards her mother. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with her?" James nodded as he gripped Jojen's hand tighter.  
"I have Jojen with me. That's all I'm ever going to need."  
"Well then my baby." Drogon walked over and pulled James into a hug. He kissed his younger brother's forehead while Viserion kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
"Be careful. We're strong together... but separated... we all have our limits." Viserion looked around to her brothers as Dragon fell onto all fours, slowly scales spread across his body as he began to change. "James... don't trust her. Not for one minute. Remember what happened to me and Rhaegal."  
"I can never forget." He whispered. "I love you three."

The siblings all glanced around at each other before Rhaegal and Drogon let out a faint whimper. The eldest sibling wrapped his tail around Loras. Viserion clambered onto her brother's neck. "James be careful... I have a feeling there is more than one thing in this new world." She watched now as even James began to change till he let out a heaven shattering roar. His large talons ripped Daenerys from her chains as Jojen got himself ready for the long ride ahead. "We will be heading across the old ruins... where the castle would have been in this world."  
"We will head to the ancient lands." Viserion nodded. She took one last look at her siblings. "Becareful... our adventure and quest for power begins here."

Three roars rained into the night as each took off into the black darkness.

"It begins." She thought quietly.


End file.
